Ice and Embers
by jws381
Summary: A series of sequel stories in the Frost and Fire universe. The war is over by the story is just getting started. Dedicated to Monty. Co-written by RealTerminal. Cover art by jo3mm.
1. Sisters

Sisters

Yang woke up late to find both Weiss and Blake had already gone. It had been a late and exhausting night, albeit a very, very pleasurable one. She swiveled to the edge of the bed, yawned and stretched. Getting to her feet she stumbled out of the bedroom and into the main room of Weiss' private chambers. "Good morning Yang." Weiss said. She sat across the table from Blake, the pair sipping tea.

"Morning." Yang groaned. "You two are up early."

"It's almost midday." Blake said.

"Like I said, early." Yang said. She yawned once more. "So, when do we leave for the honeymoon?"

"There isn't going to be one." Weiss said. "There's too much business to take care of. Once things settle down a bit we'll be able to enjoy ourselves, but until then we'll have to settle for what we can do here."

"Oh well." Yang shrugged. "We can have a lot of fun here. Take last night for example."

"I always imagined my wedding night would be one of magical bliss, but I never imagined I'd wake up so sore." Weiss complained.

"Worth it." Blake laughed.

"I could go for a second round, but I should probably see how Ruby's doing." Yang said. "As drunk as she was...that hangover must be killer."

"She and Pyrrha have already departed for Rosanne." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I guess they have business to take care of too." Yang sighed. "That duchy isn't going to rule itself and Ruby's got a lot to learn. I should probably see Qrow before he heads back to Ylisse though."

"He's already gone too." Blake said.

"Damn, I know the capital is kind of boring but does everyone really hate it that much?" Yang asked. "Dad probably…"

"Also gone." Weiss said.

"But he doesn't even have a place to be." Yang observed. "What the hell?"

"They all have somewhere to be." Blake said.

"Shut up Blake." Weiss warned.

"They all…" Yang gasped. "They're not!"

"Damnit Blake, you just couldn't keep your mouth shut." Weiss admonished.

"She was going to figure it out eventually." Blake shrugged.

"How could you let my sister get married without telling me?!" Yang demanded. "Without me even being there?!"

"Because we knew this was how you'd react." Blake replied.

"I'm going after them." Yang declared. "I'm going to stop them!"

"It's too late." Weiss said. "They left in the middle of the night. They're probably in Chon'sin by now, and they'll be in Rosanne by sundown. You'll never catch them. Besides, I need you here. The last army units need to be demobilized, paid and sent home, then you need to organize the Imperial Guards. Once that's done, you can go wherever you want."

"If you're hoping time will make me less angry, you're very wrong." Yang growled. "I'm going to kill Pyrrha. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I'll do it."

"Not the first time you've made that threat." Blake said. "Chill out will ya?"

"As my wedding present to the two of you, I'm not going to shout, or scream, or break stuff." Yang seethed. "But I will not forget this." Yang stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"That could have gone better." Weiss sighed.

"Really?" Blake laughed. "No broken bones, all the windows are still intact, none of the furniture is smashes. I'd say it went far better than expected."

* * *

Ruby stood at the altar. She was clad in a military dress uniform, crimson with gold trim and buttons. A gilded sword hung from her waist. All gifts from Weiss. To one side of her stood Taiyang, clad his own dress uniform of black and gold. To the other stood a priest of Naga, dressed in his traditional vestments. In front of them the tiny chapel was empty. Given the expectation of a duchess to have a grand and public wedding, Ruby was practically eloping. It was just as well. She wanted nothing to do with big formal ceremonies.

The doors at the far end of the chapel swung open to reveal Qrow - in the blue formal attire that went with his position as Exalt - and Pyrrha who wore a simple white dress trimmed with red. With Pyrrha using Qrow as a crutch they walked down the short aisle to the altar where they parted. Pyrrha took her place opposite Ruby and the ceremony began in earnest. It was all quick and simple, just the way they wanted it. When called for by the priest a teary-eyed Taiyang produced the rings for Ruby and Pyrrha to exchange. Blessings were given, the couple kissed, and they were officially married.

The couple said their goodbyes, hopped on Pyrrha's Pegasus, and departed. Taiyang headed back to Chon'sin and Qrow to Ylisse. Ruby and Pyrrha made their way to a secluded mountaintop manor in northern Rosanne. It was an old vacation retreat Weiss and her family had used in happier times, and had been a particular favorite of Winter. Weiss had given Ruby the tip as they planned the whole affair. Ruby had warned Weiss that Yang would be angry and frantic when she learned of it, but Weiss just told Ruby that she and Pyrrha deserved a break from life after all they had been through.

* * *

As the days passed Yang grew less angry and more worried. Ruby's well-being was always her top priority, and the pair had never been separated for so long. Yang desperately wanted to leave the capital to give chase but Weiss refused to budge. So Yang threw herself into her work. The unnecessary units of the army were demobilized at record speed, the soldiers disarmed and paid with peak efficiency. The Imperial Guards would take a little longer to sort out. The soldiers had to be thoroughly vetted, and only the best would do. They would be the ones guarding Weiss and Blake after all.

Luckily Nora was still in town. Ren was still getting the empire's finances in order and Nora did not have much to do, so Yang enlisted her to help select and train the new Guards. Nora's weekend workout made for a perfect initial selection process. All the professional soldiers kept under arms in the capital were put through it, and those that were able to keep up got to move on to the second stage. Yang and Nora tested their combat prowess, weeding out those that got by on fitness alone. In just three days Yang had her Guards, now nicknamed 'The Hammers' thanks to Nora.

"I did everything you asked of me." Yang said, kneeling before Weiss and Blake as they sat upon their thrones. "Now can I go after Ruby and Pyrrha?"

"No." Weiss said. Yang had finished her work far too quickly and Weiss wanted to give them more time alone. "Blake mentioned that you wanted to found a tavern. Is that true?"

"Yes, but what could that possibly have to do with this?" Yang asked.

"I've given the idea some thought, and decided to support it." Weiss explained. "A tavern that caters to travelers, with special consideration for women, located just outside the city walls. I want you in charge of its construction and management."

Yang groaned something unintelligible, torn between her desire to go after her sister and her wish to run a tavern. "I...I fine." Yang sighed. "I guess this is the only chance I'll get to live this dream. But as soon as the preparations are sorted I'm leaving."

"Of course." Weiss agreed.

"Make sure you stock the place with liquor from Ferox." Blake suggested. "I like the strong stuff."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yang grumbled, knowing that would only make the task take longer. "You're really testing my patience with all this."

* * *

Ruby and Pyrrha reclined on a sofa before the fireplace. The burning logs crackled away, casting a gentle glow over the pair. "I wonder what Yang's up to." Ruby thought aloud.

"Probably enjoying Weiss and Blake." Pyrrha laughed. "I bet she's having the time of her life."

"Yeah." Ruby said wistfully. "She must be so happy."

* * *

"It's done." Yang said. "I hired an architect, signed off on the design, hired the builders, procured the construction supplies, put in orders for the provisions required once the place opens, hired some barmaids and I even found entertainment." Yang took a deep breath. "It was a nightmare. I never thought having a tavern of my own would be so much work. If I had, I never would have wanted one. But it's done. Now, can I please, _please_ go?"

"You may." Weiss said. "And try not to be too hard on Pyrrha."

Yang glared at Weiss. "I make no promises."

* * *

Ruby and Pyrrha rode up to their new home astride the Pegasus. They had visited the estate once before and were looking forward to settling in. A dip in the luxurious baths was particularly appealing after their arduous journey from the mountain resort. As they approached the manor house there was a surprise waiting. Along with their assembled servants, Yang was waiting at the front door. "Oh gods…" Pyrrha gasped.

"Ruby Rose!" Yang shouted as the pair approached and dismounted. "This is the second wedding I've been robbed of. Come here." Yang strode up to Ruby and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Yang." Ruby said.

"I missed you." Yang said with a gentle smile. "How was your honeymoon?"

"It was peaceful, and exciting, and happy." Ruby replied.

"No fighting?" Yang asked. "No curses?" Pyrrha was visibly agitated.

"Yang, stop." Ruby said.

"You scared me Ruby, just leaving like that." Yang admitted.

"We can take care of ourselves." Ruby said.

"You ran off without saying goodbye." Yang sighed.

"Because I knew how you'd react." Ruby explained.

"I almost lost you, Ruby." Yang said. "I almost lost everyone. I…"

"You won't lose me, Yang." Ruby declared. "I have Pyrrha by my side. We won't let anyone hurt us anymore."

"Yes...Pyrrha." Yang said through gritted teeth. She stepped past Ruby and locked eyes with Pyrrha, who was still holding the reins of the Pegasus.

"Yang...h-hello again." Pyrrha stammered.

"We need to talk... _sister_." Yang hissed.

" _Yang_!" Ruby shouted.

"No Ruby, it's okay." Pyrrha said. "She's right."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Positive." Pyrrha replied.

Ruby hugged Pyrrha and gave her a quick kiss. She then took the reins of the Pegasus and approached Yang. "Don't be harsh with her, please." Ruby sighed.

"I make no promises." Yang said.

Yang put her arm around Pyrrha's shoulders, acting as a crutch for the still injured girl. Pyrrha was surprised to find Yang acting so considerately toward her, but that soon faded as she struggled to keep up with Yang's long, fast strides. Yang led Pyrrha into the cellar where a longue was set up, directing her to sit at a table. As Pyrrha did so, Yang poured two glasses of wine from a decanter. She gave one glass to Pyrrha before sitting opposite her. Yang took a large sip as Pyrrha gulped down half her glass.

"It was Ruby's idea, wasn't it?" Yang asked.

"Wha...no." Pyrrha said. "No, I was afraid of what you would say...and suggested we elope."

"Don't lie to me Pyrrha." Yang said, glaring at her. Pyrrha downed the rest of her glass. Yang refilled it and topped off her own. "Ruby suggested it because she knew I would object."

Pyrrha sighed and nodded. "I...I objected at first." Pyrrha admitted. "I knew what she was thinking, and I knew you wouldn't be happy, but she wanted a break from all the drama. She wanted to just get away from it all, if only for a while, with no one questioning her."

"That's the me in her." Yang laughed, shaking her head. "Just wanted to get away from it all, and screw anybody who's unhappy about it."

"She didn't want to make you unhappy." Pyrrha said.

"She wanted to make you happy." Yang said. "The fact that she was willing to worry me so much says a lot about how much you mean to her. And the fact that your first instinct was to lie in her defense says a lot about what she means to you."

"She's gone through so much." Pyrrha sighed. "And I hurt her, twice. She nearly died for me, and I know that's why you're angry, because of my actions you nearly lost her. I...I still...I'm always thinking about it. When I nearly killed her...it haunts me...I have nightmares about it. About her not waking up...Ren's magic not working...you being angry at me...you...you…" Pyrrha convulsed and sobbed, hunching over her drink. She flinched as she felt Yang's arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Pyrrha, Pyrrha, no more crying okay?" Yang said in a surprisingly soothing tone. "You're _my sister_ now. You're part of _our family_. I love you, my dad loves you, and most importantly, Ruby loves you. Sure, I was angry at you, but no one was more angry at you than you were. Don't let any of it weigh you down. I've forgiven you for that, and I forgive you for this as well. I know you'll take good care of Ruby. You should be happy...we should both be happy because Ruby is happy, and for both of us, nothing is more important than her happiness."

Pyrrha reached up and embraced Yang. They held each other until Pyrrha calmed down and stopped crying. Yang took a long sip of her drink and Pyrrha downed her own, swaying a bit afterwards. "This may have been...a little strong for a heart-to-heart." Pyrrha said, her speech beginning to slur.

"Nothing like good wine to knock some emotions out of ya." Yang smirked. "Now, let's have another round, and then you get back to your lovely wife, alright? I love you sis."

"Thank you...thank you Yang." Pyrrha wept. "I love you too...sister."


	2. A New Life - Part 1

A New Life Pt. 1

In seconds Emerald's world had collapsed around her. Cinder, her patron, her protector, the closest thing she had to a mother, dead. Mercury, the closest she had to a friend, not just killed but reduced to little more than a puddle of gore. She had faced down her own demise, only to be spared and dragged back to a foreign capital in chains, a stranger, alone, far from her homeland. Then she was given a uniform and put to work. It was not slavery, she was paid, and the work was not forced on her against her will, but it was certainly not freedom.

There were some positives. No longer would she have to steal just to survive. She was promised that she would never have to kill again. She would never be made to do anything against her will. Her childhood destitution was far behind her, but she had always feared a return to such desperate circumstances. At least her future was secure. She had her life, a new life of peace, and in the end, that was the most important thing to have.

Unfortunately, that new life was off to a shaky start. Emerald was not adjusting well to life as a servant in the imperial household. For starters, she had no relevant talents. She could not cook, and even had to be instructed on basics such as washing dishes. She was only barely literate, further limiting her usefulness. But somehow it got worse. Emerald was shunned by the other servants. They knew she was a criminal and an enemy alien, a close supporter of the monster who had launched the world into a calamitous war.

Then there was the anxiety. The fear and pressure of constant combat - some direct and some covert - that she had been part of all her life still wore on her. Sudden sounds made her jump, sometimes reverting to combat mode. She was always on edge, her hands often shaking. Emerald's mistakes piled up. A trail of shattered china and damaged furniture lie in her wake. She even managed to inadvertently injure some of the other servants. No matter what role she was placed in, what task she was given, it seemed she could find a way to screw it up, and usually in the most spectacular way imaginable.

* * *

Torchwick's future had never seemed brighter. From crook to highwayman to mercenary, he had always been on the very edge of survival and was frequently a failure, but it finally seemed he had found his calling. Being a servant - first in Chon'sin, then later in the capital of Valm - had at first seemed like a torture. Sure, it beat being dead, but following orders and completing menial tasks was a drag. Then one day he was given a pouch of gold coins and told to go out and buy some flour. He came back with the flour, and most of the gold.

Initially it was suspected that he had stolen the flour or threatened or extorted the seller. Upon investigation it turned out this was not the case. He was just a master of making deals. When it came to money he knew how to make it last, how to stretch every little bit to the maximum. Though his criminal background caused many to have reservations about it, he was eventually put in charge of household finances. The imperial household had a budget, and any money saved was split among the servants. It was not long before the servants were making a lot more than they usually had. From a despised criminal Torchwick had become beloved by the other servants.

Then Emerald showed up. Another prisoner, spared by Weiss just like himself and his associate Neo. But there was a difference. Torchwick excelled in his new position. Neo, while lacking in talent for most usual servant's duties, earned her keep by entertaining the others and the court with her dancing. Emerald was worse than useless. Her near constant screw-ups made more work for everyone. Even worse, they cost a lot of money.

Torchwick could take it no longer and called Emerald in. The girl, once so confident, so cocky, meekly stood before him. "Do you have any idea how much trouble it is to have you here?" Torchwick asked.

"I...I'm sorry." Emerald stammered. "I just...I'm sorry."

"I've worked really hard to save some cash, because every piece of gold we come in under budget we get to split." Torchwick said. "Somehow, _in three days_ , you've managed to cause enough damage to cost me everything I've saved for the last month. If there weren't orders from on high to go easy on you, I swear, I'd kill you myself." Emerald started sobbing. She knew well just how much of a screw-up she was. "Oh for the love of…" Torchwick groaned. "Just go keep Neo company in the South Wing living quarters. She's been lonely since they put me in charge of finances. And I don't know how you could possibly manage it, but try not to break anything else."

Emerald stood before Torchwick, unsure of what to say or do. "I…I…" She stammered.

"Just go." Torchwick ordered. " _Now_."

* * *

Emerald wandered her way toward the South Wing. The palace still seemed impossibly large and complex to her. The royal palace in Plegia was much smaller, and her place within it had been much more limited, but it was familiar, comfortable. It was a place she knew she would never see again. She began to shake again, her hands the most visible example. She did her best to avoid the other servants and keep her breathing steady. It was a losing battle but she had to try.

Emerald knew who Neo was. All the servants had seen her dance. It was a breathtaking and inspiring sight. When Emerald spotted her, Neo was lazily dusting a suit of armor. She had been put in charge of keeping the South Wing tidy while it was out of use, as only visiting dignitaries were afforded the honor of residing there. As Emerald approached, she clasped her hands to stop them shaking. It did not work.

Emerald took a deep breath. "E-excuse me, Miss Neo?" She said. Neo paused and looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Mr. Torchwick ordered me to assist you. He s-said you were alone here. I-I don't know if I can be much help." Emerald held up her shaking hands to display the problem, the lowered and clasped them. Neo just shrugged. "I-I'm s-sorry miss, I'll try not to be a b-bother. What can I do?"

Neo shot Emerald an irritated look before her face softened into a sad smile and she rolled her eyes. She pointed to her throat and shook her head before mouthing a few words. " _I can't speak._ "

"My apologies." Emerald gasped and bowed her head. "I-I was unaware. D-do you sign? Cin...my former employer had me learn." As she spoke she signed the words. Her hands still shook, making reading the signs difficult, but Neo could hear her just fine anyway.

Neo perked up, her smile growing. " _Yes I sign._ " She signed " _Torchwick does too but he's too busy to teach anyone else, and no one cares anyway. Except Yang, but she's not here now...but you're here! I finally have someone new to talk to!_ "

"You know Yang?" Emerald asked.

" _Yes, I miss her._ " Neo signed, looking slightly forlorn. " _She was the only one who understood me, but it was come here or be executed. Such is life I guess._ "

"She did the same for me." Emerald explained. "I was w-working for Cinder and...well now I'm here. I haven't been myself lately, which is why Torchwick sent me to you. I made him angry because I kept breaking things."

" _We have a lot in common then._ " Neo signed. " _Torchwick and I were working with Adam Taurus when we were captured and spared. I'm working here...all alone...because the others don't like me very much and I'm better at dancing than cleaning. Do you dance?_ "

"No, but I...was trained to sing." Emerald replied, shaking her head. "Cinder enjoyed hearing my voice."

Neo frowned and looked down. " _I used to sing, long ago, before I lost my voice._ " She signed. " _People would rejoice and be empowered, just from hearing me._ " She looked back up, meeting Emerald's gaze. " _Let's not stand around here. I have some food stashed. We could have an early lunch and talk more if you'd like. Oh...and what was your name?_ "

"My name is Emerald, and I would love to Neo." She agreed.

* * *

Emerald and Neo retreated to one of the bedrooms, sitting on the floor before the fireplace, to eat their impromptu picnic and chat more. They talked for hours, first avoiding sad subjects and focusing on their interests and happy memories. Eventually, the conversation wound its way to the present and the topic of Torchwick.

"I never would have taken him for a fighter, but he's intimidating when he's angry." Emerald admitted.

" _Don't let him fool you, he's a good fighter._ " Neo signed. " _He's pretty easily angered when things don't go his way, and he can certainly be greedy, but he's not cruel. I'll talk to him for you, to make sure he doesn't snap at you like that again._ "

"Thank you Neo." Emerald sighed. "Things have been...difficult...and lately when I get stressed I just...lose it...you know? I get nervous, t-then scared, then panicky, a-and my hands shake and it's hard t-to breathe or see and...a-and I just want to curl up in a ball and sink into the g-ground." Emerald drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her legs in her arms, pressing her forehead into her knees to hide her face. She flinched and looked up when Neo briefly laid a hand on hers, but was able to relax upon seeing Neo's gentle smile.

" _I know exactly how you feel._ " Neo signed. " _When I lost my voice, I was like that for quite some time, but I lashed out instead of hiding. It usually made things worse, and if it wasn't for Torchwick, I may not be alive today. I certainly wouldn't be healthy._ "

"How did you get b-better?" Emerald asked.

" _Whenever I felt overwhelmed...when I still do...I find a quiet place and do the one thing I'm still good at, the one thing I still love: dancing._ " Neo explained.

"It was that simple?" Emerald pressed.

" _When I dance it's like going into a trance._ " Neo signed. " _Nothing else matters. Nothing else exists. It's pure physical expression. It's like going into my own little world. Perhaps you could do the same with singing._ "

"That's sounds beautiful Neo, but I don't know." Emerald sighed. "I...my voice probably isn't as good as your dancing."

" _There's only one way to find out._ " Neo smiled.

"I-I haven't in a long while." Emerald protested.

" _You'll be fine Emerald._ " Neo encouraged. " _I have faith in you, and you should too._ "

Emerald closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths and cleared her throat. She only knew a few songs, and after some thought settled on one about a hero chosen by fate, sent to certain death for the greater good. With eyes still closed she sang the song through, putting all her energy and passion into the performance as she had done back in Plegia. When she finished she finally opened her eyes, only so see Neo's filled with tears. "N-Neo, are you okay?" She gasped.

Neo snapped out of her daze nodded and grinned. " _Yes._ " She confirmed. " _Gods you were wonderful, beautiful! I haven't heard that song in years, and you sung it perfectly!_ "

"Truly?" Emerald asked. "I-it was always one of my favorites."

"Neo, what's going on?" Torchwick asked.

Neo and Emerald turned to see Torchwick standing in the doorway looking quite shocked. "M-mister Torchwick." Emerald gasped.

Neo laid a hand on Emerald's shoulder and smiled at her before standing and approaching Torchwick. " _This poor girl has been through hell._ " Neo signed. " _She can barely function and you yelled at her for breaking a few dishes._ "

"Well, in my defense it was more than a _few_." Torchwick explained. "I had to blow all the savings to replace everything. I sent her here to keep her out of trouble. I certainly didn't expect this...or that."

" _You just thought sending her out of sight and out of mind would be better for her?_ " Neo challenged. " _What she needs is help Roman. You're just lucky I can give her some. Now apologize to her for your poor treatment._ "

"But…" Torchwick protested. Neo slapped him.

"Gah...alright, alright." Torchwick relented. "Emerald, I apologize for yelling at you." His tone was more than a little patronizing but it was better than nothing. Neo gave him a stern look. "I...I'll slip something in your pay as compensation."

"Th-thank you Mr. Torchwick, but that's really not necessary." Emerald said with a bow. "Just...can I stay here? If that's alright with Neo."

" _Of course it's alright silly._ " Neo signed with a silent laugh. " _I love having someone new to talk to, and I don't want you trying to deal with this yourself. Now shoo Roman, you've done enough damage._ " She started pushing him out the door.

"Not as much as she has…" Torchwick grumbled as he walked away

"Th-thank you Neo." Emerald stammered. "It means a lot to me."

" _Roman is an ass, but he did right by me, helping me recover._ " Neo signed. " _I want to do the same for you. No one should suffer alone. I promise I won't let that happen to you._ " Neo wrapped Emerald in a hug, much to Emerald's shock. She froze for a moment before returning the embrace, enjoying the warmth that overcame her.

Emerald smiled, her first genuine smile in a long time. "Thank you Neo."

* * *

Emerald and Neo stayed close as the weeks passed. Emerald was doing better, but had frequent, terrifying nightmares. First they shared a room, then a bed, so Neo could be there to comfort Emerald when the need arose. They did not do anything romantically intimate, but both considered the other an important part of their lives. They maintained the South Wing themselves until it was announced that guests would be arriving to occupy it for a few days. More servants were moved into that part of the palace but Neo and Emerald remained, even if their earlier, admittedly minor, responsibilities were taken on by others. Suddenly being surrounded by the hustle and bustle was a cause of anxiety for Emerald, but there was also good news. Yang had stopped by and hired both Emerald and Neo as entertainment for her inn. Not only would the pair get paid to do what they loved, they would be given much more freedom.

Emerald and Neo chatted as they waited for the guests to arrive. They were to provide a private show for them, but their focus was on the future. "I'm just glad Yang decided to hire us." Emerald said. "I never thought I'd be happy to leave a palace, but this place...it feels like a cage sometimes."

" _I heard Yang's inn specifically caters to women._ " Neo signed. " _Maybe it has a spa. I hope it has a spa._ "

The pair could hear the sound of footsteps approaching, probably the guests and the servants escorting them to their quarters. "Please Countess, allow me to take your bags." A servant said.

"Nah, I got it." A cheerful voice boomed. "Ren says I should take it easy because I'm pregnant, but I'm still going strong!"

"Th-that voice." Emerald gasped. She began to shake, more than Neo had ever seen.

" _What's wrong?_ " Neo asked.

"I-it can't be." Emerald quaked. "There's no way."

"It's so cool to be here to see all my friends again!" The cheerful voice continued. "Well, not all of them. Pyrrha and Ruby are still in Rosanne, but we're visiting them on the way home!"

"N-no...no!" Emerald started to back away, her breathing erratic. Nora turned the corner carrying two large bags, accompanied by a servant. Emerald screamed and fell to the ground, curling up in the fetal position. "No! Not like this! Not like _that_!"

"Uh...what's happening?" Nora asked, looking in confusion at Emerald crying on the ground.

" _Emerald, are you okay?_ " Neo signed. " _What's wrong?!_ " But Emerald could not see her signing.

"Oh hi Neo...and...Emerald, right?" Nora asked. "Does she have a headache or something?"

Neo put it all together. She pointed at Nora. " _She's afraid of you!_ " Neo signed frantically. Nora did not understand but could tell that something was wrong. She dropped her bags and rushed off. Neo knelt at Emerald's side and pulled her hands away from her face so she could see. " _Emerald, she's gone. It's okay._ "

* * *

"You could save even more if streamline the payroll." Ren said. "Then you won't have to spend as much time and effort overseeing it. It worked for the army, it will work here."

"That's brilliant." Torchwick said. He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "Just being cheap and driving a hard bargain can only get you so far. Sometimes it takes a broader approach."

"Exactly." Ren agreed.

"It would also help if people would stop breaking shit." Torchwick sighed.

"Always a problem with Nora around." Ren admitted.

"I'm not talking about the guests." Torchwick said. "I'm talking about the staff. We've got this one in particular…"

Nora burst through the door and into the office. "Ren!" She exclaimed. "Ren, green girl and pink girl need help! You can help right? Follow me!" With that she immediately rushed out. Ren sighed and slowly stood, shaking his head.

"That sounds urgent." Torchwick said with a hint of concern.

"No, that's just Nora for you." Ren explained. "She makes everything sound urgent."

"Hmm...green and pink…" Torchwick thought aloud. "Probably Emerald and Neo. They've been taking care of the South Wing. Emerald probably broke something again."

"Emerald!" Ren gasped. "We must hurry!"


	3. A New Life - Part 2

A New Life Pt. 2

Ren managed to catch up to Nora. Though she had boundless energy she was not a particularly fast runner. Pregnancy only slowed her further. Ren had she and Torchwick hang back while he handled the situation. When he arrived he found Emerald still sitting on the floor, sobbing. Neo was beside her, doing the best she could to console the crying girl. "Neo, Emerald." Ren said softly.

" _I can't get her to calm down._ " Neo signed.

"I don't sign." Ren said. "But I read lips." Neo repeated her statement, this time mouthing the words. "I think I can help."

" _What's wrong with her?_ " Neo asked.

"When we defeated Cinder, she and Cinder's other retainer, Mercury, surrendered." Ren explained. "Nora...well...when Nora got through with him there wasn't much Mercury left. The trauma of witnessing that seems to have stayed with her."

" _What can we do?_ " Neo asked.

"Emerald, she's gone." Ren said, a minor lie given that Nora was waiting just a few rooms away. "She won't hurt you."

"I...I...I...okay." Emerald stammered. She kept shaking.

"Is this the first time this has happened?" Ren asked.

" _No._ " Neo replied. " _She has shaking episodes, and she's easily startled. She has nightmares too_ _._ "

"Hmm...it probably stems from the trauma." Ren suggested. "It won't be easy, but I think we can get her past it."

" _What about right now?_ " Neo pressed.

"I'll brew a potion that should help calm her down." Ren answered. "Just get her to a quiet and comfortable place."

* * *

As much as Yang would have preferred to spend her time with Weiss and Blake, they were far too busy to give her much attention. They had an empire to run and the fallout from a catastrophic war to clean up. So Yang spent most of her time at her inn. Not only was bartending lucrative, it was fun. It was just another night behind the bar and the place was starting to get busy. Neo and Emerald were quickly becoming huge draws, their performance bringing in crowds beyond Yang's wildest dreams.

The door opened and Yang peered over the milling crowd to see the new arrivals. "Emmy, Neo, you're back!" She cheered. But they were not alone. "Ren!" Yang leapt over the bar and pushed through the crowd to meet them. She pulled Emerald and Neo into a tight hug, actually lifting them off the ground in the process, before planting kisses on their cheeks and letting them go. Yang wrapped Ren in a much more gentle embrace. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's always a pleasure." Ren said.

"Where's Nora?" Yang asked, looking around. "Did she wander off? How's your honeymoon going?"

"She's back at the palace for now." Ren replied. "Yang, we need to discuss something important."

"Is everything okay?" Yang gasped. "Is Nora okay?"

"Nora's fine Yang, don't worry." Ren assured her. "It's Emerald."

"Emmy?" Yang said. "Emmy, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I didn't want to worry you Yang." Emerald sighed. "I thought I was getting better."

" _We'll do our performance while you talk it over with Ren._ " Neo signed. " _We'll join you afterwards._ "

Yang hugged Emerald and Neo before heading to the back room Yang used as an office. Neo and Emerald headed into their changing room to prepare for their show. Neo was quickly able to don her outfit. There was not much to it after all, just enough to make her decent and accentuate the movements of her dance. Emerald's gown was a bit more elaborate and took more time. As Emerald put the finishing touches on it Neo hugged her from behind. "I'm okay Neo." Emerald said. "I'll feel better after performing, alright?"

Neo nodded against Emerald's back and released her. Hand-in-hand they stepped to the stage. Emerald took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began her song. Neo began dancing, slowly at first, then building and building until she was almost in a frenzy as the song reached its climax. Then, the song was over. Neo finished with a flourish as Emerald caught her breath. The crowd cheered, only quieting down as the next song began.

* * *

After performing for a few hours, with only a brief intermission in the middle, Neo and Emerald were spent. They returned to the dressing room to change, looking forward to returning to the palace for a good night's sleep. As they were finishing up there was a knock at the door.

"It's me." Yang called.

"Come in." Emerald said.

Yang entered and rushed to Emerald, wrapping her in a crushing embrace. "I wish you told me sooner Emmy." Yang said. "We could have gotten you help."

"I'm sorry Yang." Emerald sighed.

"Don't apologize." Yang said. "It's not your fault. And don't worry, Ren's good at this stuff and we came up with a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Emerald asked.

"It'll be a bit scary, but it's pretty simple." Yang explained. "Nora seems to be the root of your trauma, so we're going to get you used to Nora."

"Y-Yang...I...I don't th-think that'll work." Emerald stammered.

"Emmy...Emerald." Yang said, taking her by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yeah?" Emerald said.

"Then come with me." Yang said. "And I promise, if you really want out, you can leave at any time. We just want to show you what we have planned." Emerald looked to Neo. Neo took her hand and smiled. Emerald took a deep breath and nodded. "Good, come with me."

* * *

Emerald followed Yang into her office, Neo holding her hand all the way. Yang directed them to enter before slipping in and closing the door behind them. On the far side of the room, Nora sat in a chair facing the door. Emerald gasped and jumped back, but Yang caught her. "Don't worry, she's tied up." Yang encouraged. Emerald looked closer and sure enough, ropes were wrapped around Nora and the chair. "She couldn't hurt you if she wanted to."

"B-but…" Emerald started to protest. "I...I…"

"Ren, I'm hungry." Nora complained. Ren patted her on the shoulder.

" _What's this all about?_ " Neo signed. " _Are we just supposed to hang out here? I don't think this will help._ "

"Of course there's more to it." Yang said. "Here Emmy." She handed Emerald a chocolate bar. "Nora's hungry. Feed her."

Emerald looked at the chocolate, then at Nora, then at Yang. "Wh-what?" She gasped. "I...I can't. I...I'd have to g-get close to her."

"She won't hurt you." Yang said. "Just give put the chocolate bar in her mouth." Yang put a hand on Emerald's shoulder. "If you can do that, you'll see she's nothing to be afraid of."

" _You're treating Nora like an animal in a zoo._ " Neo signed.

"She doesn't mind, she gets free candy." Yang shrugged. "Ren doesn't usually let her have sweets."

"She's hyper enough without them." Ren explained.

"But they taste so good." Nora complained.

"Come on Emmy, feed Nora." Yang encouraged. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Emerald inched forward, every step more difficult than the last. Nora chatted excitedly with Ren about this and that, as if the others were not even there and she was not tied up. Only a few meters away it was too much for Emerald. She froze in place. "I...I...can't g-get any closer." She stammered.

Neo stepped forward and took Emerald's free hand. Emerald looked to her and Neo smiled. " _You can do it_ _._ " Neo mouthed. " _I know you can._ "

Emerald took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and took a few shaky steps forward. When she opened her eyes again Nora was just inches away, smiling up at her. Emerald held up the chocolate bar with a shaking hand. Nora opened her mouth. "Ah." Nora said. Emerald slowly stretched out her hand, placing the chocolate on Nora's outstretched tongue. Emerald quickly drew her hand back and the chocolate started to fall off Nora's tongue as she struggled to control it. It slipped off and fell, but Nora reached up and caught it, the ropes that had surrounded her loosely falling away. "Oops."

Emerald screamed and backed away until Yang grabbed her. "She's...h-have to...run!" Emerald yelled. "Sh-she'll crush me!"

"Emmy, look at me." Yang said, locking her gaze on Emerald's eyes. "She's been free this whole time and she didn't hurt you. She doesn't want to hurt you. She'll _never_ want to hurt you. You don't need to be afraid of her. She agreed to sit here and do this because it hurts her that she's the reason you're scared. You don't need to be afraid of anything from your old life anymore. You're safe here with us. I promise. I swear on my life!" Yang shifted Emerald into an embrace and Neo joined it from the side.

"I...I'm really sorry...sorry I made you afraid." Nora sighed. Emerald turned around to see Nora still seated there, her eyes downcast. "I've never been...good at handling things. There's something wrong with my head…"

"Nora you're…" Ren cut in.

"Ren never wants to put it like that but I _know_ it's the truth." Nora cut him off. "I'm not _right_ Emerald. I'm not sick, but I'm not healthy. So sometimes I slip up, I get confused or I get scared, or I get angry and I overreact."

"Nora…" Emerald sighed.

"Mercury...he said such horrible things." Nora continued. "He made me angry. He threatened my friends and that made me scared. So when I killed him...I didn't just want to kill him...I wanted him totally gone. I wanted him to never be able to hurt me or my friends, and the only way I could figure out was to make sure there was nothing left of him. I _know_ it's wrong, I _knew_ it was wrong when I was doing it. I _know_ it's sick and I _know_ I scared you, and I'm _sorry_ Emerald, I really am. I don't want people to be scared of me. I just...I want to protect my friends, my _family_ , and sometimes I lose control."

Emerald slowly relaxed in Yang's arms, staring wide-eyed at Nora. Then, all at once, she slumped as a wave of fatigue washed over her. Had Yang not held her up, she likely would have collapsed to the floor. "I-I'm...tired." Emerald said. "C-can I go to bed now?"

"Sure Emmy, come on." Yang said. She scooped Emerald up into her arms. "You and Neo can spend the night here, free of charge."

"W-won't we get in trouble?" Emerald asked. She and Neo were supposed to return to the palace at the conclusion of their performance.

"It'll be fine." Yang replied. "Ren will let them know what's going on when he heads back."

"Oh...thanks." Emerald said.

"Not a problem." Ren said.

Yang smiled at Nora, the redhead smiling back, before carrying Emerald off with Neo in tow. Emerald remained silent the whole way as Yang carried her to one of the fancier rooms at the inn. Yang laid Emerald down on the bed and handed the room key to Neo before leaving. "Goodnight." Yang said as she walked away.

Emerald mumbled something inaudible then sat on the edge of the bed. "Neo…" She said. Neo stood before her. Though Emerald was seated Neo was only a little taller than her. Emerald reached out and the pair embraced. "I can never thank you enough Neo, for everything. You've been kinder to me than I deserved, and more patient than you should have needed...and I…" Emerald pulled back to gaze into Neo's eyes, her own filled with tears. "I love you Neo."

Neo grinned and cupped Emerald's face, then leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

As morning sunlight streamed in through the window, Emerald and Neo woke up in each other's arms. After their kiss they had snuggled, enjoying one another's warmth until they fell asleep. Waking up in an embrace, it was a great feeling. After making themselves presentable they headed down to see Yang, Neo handing over the room key. Yang invited them to breakfast and they eagerly agreed, the three sitting together in a private room to enjoy the meal cooked by Yang's world-class chefs.

"Yang, where's Nora?" Emerald asked.

"She and Ren are back at the palace." Yang replied. "Ren is helping Weiss and Blakey with something special." Yang smiled excitedly as she said it, but Emerald and Neo could not figure out why.

"I'm going to try to talk to Nora...by myself." Emerald declared.

"You think you're ready?" Yang asked.

"Only one way to find out." Emerald sighed. "I don't want to let this control me. And thank you for last night Yang. It really did help."

Yang reached over and pulled Emerald into a hug. "Anytime Emmy." Yang said. "Always."

* * *

After breakfast Emerald and Neo headed back to the palace. After asking around a bit they were directed to Blake's private garden where Nora was relaxing. It was a bit of a walk to get there, and Emerald's nerves began to build. By the time they reached it she was shaking. Emerald took Neo's hand and turned to her. "Wish me luck?" She asked.

Neo got up on her tiptoes and stretched to kiss Emerald, squeezing her hand before letting go. " _Good luck._ " She signed.

Emerald took a deep breath and stepped into the garden, leaving Neo waiting at the entrance. She moved slowly, as she had the night before, each step a battle, but each step one closer to her goal, closer to healing. Nora sat cross-legged on the ground beside a little pond, watching a family of ducks, entirely oblivious to Emerald's approach. Emerald stopped a short distance away. There was no reason to risk startling Nora. "N-Nora." She said softly.

Nora stiffened and glanced over her shoulder. At the sight of Emerald she relaxed, then slowly turned to face her while remaining seated. "Morning Emerald." Nora said. "Are...are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Emerald replied. "I...I think so."

Emerald took another step forward and Nora smiled. "Do you like the garden?" Nora asked. "Not many people get to see it. I think it's kind of sad. Something this beautiful should be shared with everyone."

"It's...peaceful." Emerald said. "I like the p-pink blossoms."

Emerald took another step. Nora looked away from her, turning her gaze to the tree that Emerald was referring to. "That's a cherry tree." Nora said. "I like 'em 'cuz they remind me of Ren's eyes. Do they...remind you of Neo?"

Emerald looked back at the blossoms and smiled. She took another step, standing right beside Nora. "Yeah, they do." She answered. "They smell like her too."

Nora giggled. Emerald glanced over at Neo who waved from her spot across the garden. "She's kind of like Ren you know." Nora laughed. "He doesn't talk much, but he listens to everything. And he helps me too. He's helped me so much. I love him with all my heart." Nora slowly laid down on her back, resting one arm behind her head, the other rubbing her slightly swollen belly.

"I...I feel the same way about Neo." Emerald declared. Emerald sat, first facing the pond before slowly turning to face Nora. She looked at Nora's belly and smiled.

"A few months." Nora said, noticing Emerald's focus. "I'm so excited! Wanna' feel?"

"Uh...um...I…" Emerald struggled.

"It's alright if you don't." Nora said. "It's just, it's cool, you know, new life and all that? After the war, after so much death, it feels really good to give something back. I want to give a lot back, and I want to give them a good live, be the best mama possible." Emerald slowly lifted her hand, carefully moving it towards Nora's belly as Nora remained perfectly still. Emerald gently laid her hand on Nora's stomach, feeling the bump. "It tickles." Nora giggled.

"Oops." Emerald said. She smirked and fluttered her fingers, eliciting another giggle from Nora, then a cackle. Finally Nora placed her hand over Emerald's to stop her. Emerald tensed up, her heart beating faster, but one look at Nora's gentle smile calmed her down. She relaxed and smiled back. "You big softy."

"You tickled my boop bump, meanie!" Nora laughed. Emerald snorted and laughed along with her.

* * *

Emerald and Nora relaxed in the garden for a while longer. Neo eventually came over and joined them, and they remained there conversing until Yang arrived with some food at lunch time. They ate in the garden before heading to the palace baths. They were not as large and luxurious as the baths in Nikopolis, but they were still befitting of a royal palace.

Nora did not even bother donning a towel for the walk from the changing room to the water. "CANNONBA...ugh!" Nora shouted as Yang grabbed her around the waist. "Aw…"

"Spas are for sparring, not balling." Yang admonished.

"That doesn't even make sense." Emerald observed.

"Eh, she gets it." Yang shrugged, still holding Nora back. "Don't you, little cannonball?"

"Fine." Nora sighed. "Haha, I can feel your boobs."

Yang grumbled before lifting Nora up and dumping her in the water. Nora thrashed about for a few seconds before spitting out water and giggling. She slid over to the edge and relaxed. Yang slung her towel around and draped it around her neck before getting in the water and sitting beside Nora, resting her arms on the rim. Neo let her towel drop as she stepped in. She sat, the water climbing over her nose as she settled in. She craned her neck to clear the water. Emerald also let her towel drop but was careful to keep herself covered with her arms until she was submerged. Emerald made a conscious but failing effort to not stare at Yang's breasts, though Neo made no attempt to hide it at all.

"Oh, Neo, I didn't realize." Yang laughed. She stood and reached away from the water, grabbing a stool and handing it to Neo. Neo placed it beneath her, and sitting upon it her head was just barely above water, well, most of it. She blew some bubbles in thanks.

Nora leaned against Yang. "Doesn't this bring back memories?" Nora asked.

"And ideas." Yang smirked. They both giggled and Nora snuggled up against Yang.

"Have you no shame?" Emerald asked.

"Hmm, nope!" Nora replied. "None at all."

"It's kind of our thing, you know?" Yang laughed.

"Did Yang tell you she was our wedding present?" Nora asked.

Neo perked up, her change in posture pushing her out of the water to her shoulders, an intrigued look on her face. "What?" Emerald gasped.

"Blakey's idea." Yang explained. "Weiss was planning to give Ren and Nora some land or something, but what the hell would Nora do with land?"

"Build a big water slide." Nora replied.

"Damn, that actually would have been really awesome." Yang sighed.

"Don't worry, we got enough land from Qrow." Nora said. "I already drew up the plans! Our little night of fun won't get in the way of my dreams!"

"Wait...you mean…" Emerald started.

"Wedding threesome!" Nora confirmed.

Neo gave two thumbs up. "Isn't that...inappropriate?" Emerald asked, a look of shock on her face.

"Nah, Yang is like a sister to me." Nora answered.

"That only raises more questions!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Eh, the night is weird and full of sex." Yang shrugged.

"So you were just...given to them...like…" Emerald started.

"Like a present." Nora finished for her. "She had a bow and everything!"

"Blakey tied it." Yang said.

"And everyone was just...okay with that?" Emerald asked.

"Weiss seemed to get off to the whole treating me like an object thing." Yang said. "It was hot."

"And I thought my books were weird." Emerald shook her head.

"Oh, like Blakey's books?" Nora asked. "You two _have_ to hang out someday."

Neo shook her head rapidly, sliding her stool over and clinging to Emerald. "Aw, don't worry Neo." Yang said. "She's gotten a lot better since the whole tying you up angrily thing. I'll get her to apologize to you."

Neo sunk under the water a bit, blowing bubbles in retort. "N-Neo, watch where you put your ha-AH!" Emerald shrieked. Emerald shuffled away as Neo grinned mischievously.

"Aw, what did naughty Neo do?" Yang laughed.

Neo winked and Yang who grinned back. "I'm surrounded by perverts!" Emerald shouted.

"One of us!" Nora chanted. "One of us!"

"Hey Nora, why don't we go join Ren?" Yang suggested. "You know, leave the lovebirds to relax."

"Y-you don't have to." Emerald stammered.

"Oh, I think we do." Yang smirked. "Neo, play nice."

Yang stood, taking Nora's hand and pulling her along. They passed by Neo, Yang ruffling her multicolored hair as she passed. Yang and Nora left, locking the door behind them. Neo stood and slowly approached Emerald. " _You're beautiful Emerald._ " Neo signed.

Emerald shook her head. "You're beautiful." She said. "Yang is beautiful and Nora is beautiful. Me? I'm...just...average…"

Neo smiled and shook her head, sitting in Emerald's lap. She leaned toward Emerald's ear, breathing in. "You're wrong Emerald." Neo mouthed. Forcing air out she was almost able to speak, producing a broken, raspy whisper. She breathed in again. " _I love you._ " She took another breath, the deepest yet. " _And you're beautiful to me._ "

Emerald gasped, tears filling her eyes. She pulled back to look Neo in the eyes. "I...I love you too, Neo." Emerald declared. Neo smiled and they embraced, kissing passionately as they sunk into the warm water.


	4. Graceful - Part 1

Graceful Pt. 1

A servant ushered Ren into the room, then left and closed the door. Before Ren, Weiss and Blake sat on the far side of a table. Two chairs arrayed on the near side were clearly meant for him. "Welcome, Ren." Weiss said. "Please, take a seat." Ren nodded and sat in the chair on the left, across from Blake.

"Where's Nora?" Blake asked.

"She's in your garden relaxing." Ren replied. "Given the nature of the discussion, I thought it prudent to leave her out of it."

"Good idea." Weiss said. "Nora's never been one for serious discussions about...sensitive topics." Weiss shook her head. "So, how is your honeymoon going?"

Ren thought for a moment, his mind flashing through some of the more eventful moments. "It's been...exhausting." He said. "But very enjoyable. I thank you for your hospitality."

"No need, you're a friend." Weiss said. "After the kindness you've shown me, it's the least I can do. How is Nora's pregnancy progressing?"

"Normally as far as I can tell." Ren answered. "It certainly hasn't stopped her from being Nora. How have things been in the capital?"

"Running an empire is a lot of work." Weiss sighed. "The political situation isn't helping either. There have been some...rumors...of unrest."

"A faction among the nobles still loyal to her father joined one opposed to a female ruling the empire." Blake explained. "So far Weiss has managed to keep things under control, but it's critical that we do something to further legitimize her rule."

"Which is why we're all here." Weiss said. "Blake and I...would like to have a child."

"I know." Ren said. Blake and Weiss presented him with puzzled looks. "Yang told me."

"No secrets with her…" Weiss grumbled.

"Anyway, you told us once that magic exists that can...allow two females to produce a child." Blake said. "If Weiss were to get pregnant and give birth to an heir, her position would be strengthened. Can you help us?"

"I can." Ren confirmed. "But this is not a decision to be taken lightly. For one, you both need to be ready for the responsibility and difficulty that comes with having a child. Weiss needs to be prepared for the hardships of pregnancy. And on your end Blake, there are...side effects."

"We've talked it over, time and time again." Weiss said. "We're not rushing into this. We are ready to have a child, and I'm ready to bear that child."

"What kind of side effects?" Blake asked.

"This isn't a simple spell like the one you're used to using...to enjoy yourselves." Ren explained. "The magic I would use significantly transforms your anatomy. For the duration of the spell, you will be biologically male from the waist down. That means all the anatomy. When the magic wears off, you won't instantly change back. It will take hours, maybe up to a day or two. After that you'll be left with a massive hormonal imbalance and all that comes with it - cramps, mood swings, nausea and loss of appetite are all likely. You'll probably have trouble sleeping too. That should clear up in a week or so. Once that's over with, you'll be infertile for a few months. By the time Weiss gives birth you should be entirely back to normal."

"I can live with a few days of discomfort, and I don't need to be fertile." Blake said. "I'm willing to do this."

"Very well." Ren said. "When would you like to proceed?"

"As soon as possible." Weiss replied. "There's no sense waiting, and the timing is right."

"This is difficult magic and I'll need some time to prepare." Ren said. "I'll meet with you after dinner to perform the spell. Do what you must to physically and mentally prepare."

* * *

As Ren had warned, Blake went through a rollercoaster of suffering over the next few days. Her mood swings were extreme, snapping from depression to violent anger to inappropriate joy in moments. Yang did her best to comfort Blake as pain and nausea took hold, keeping her company while Weiss returned to the business of governing the empire. The ordeal was worth it as Weiss fell pregnant. A normal, healthy pregnancy was all she and Blake could have hoped for, and sure enough it was what they had.

The news that Weiss was pregnant went a long way to quieting the opposition to her rule. Her careful rule did the rest. Some nobles who had been close to her father still feared her wrath, but she assuaged their fears with a combination of generous gifts and public assurances of their continued favor. Promises that there would be no increase in taxes or levies went a long way toward bringing them to her side. Behind the scenes she worked to reduce their power, advancing the causes of her supporters to act as a counterbalance. Those who would not accept rule by a female were more difficult to deal with. No amount of goodwill was going to change their minds so Weiss took a hard line, making it very clear that any rebellion would be met with overwhelming force, courtesy of the powerful and battle-tested army Weiss had forged during the civil war.

With the threats to her rule minimized as much as possible, Weiss was able to focus on governing the realm. Even as her pregnancy progressed she strived to present the situation as business-as-usual. She heard petitions and settled disputes between nobles, passed laws and made important public appearances. Blake and Yang watched with growing concern as Weiss worked herself to exhaustion. Even if the stress did not harm the baby, it could surely do no good. Something had to be done.

Weiss sat on her throne in the audience hall of the palace, Blake seated beside her. It was early morning but soon petitioners and various guests would come before the pair, hoping for Weiss' help, support, or just her opinion. Weiss waited but no one was brought before her. It was odd. The doors swung open but it was not what she was expecting. Yang strode in with some Imperial Guards.

"Weiss, you stop emperor-ing this instant!" Yang demanded. "You need to relax, to take care of yourself, to take care of your baby."

"But my subjects…" Weiss protested.

"The only butt is Blakey's!" Yang cut her off. "Come on. We're going somewhere you can take it easy."

"There's far too much to do." Weiss said. "And besides, I can handle it."

"Weiss, remember how you put me in charge of the Imperial Guards?" Yang asked. Weiss was not certain where Yang was going but was sure she would not like it. She just glared at Yang. "I could just order them to drag you there. But it would be humiliating if the Emperor of Valm had to be forcibly sent on vacation due to pregnancy-induced psychosis."

"You wouldn't dare." Weiss challenged.

"If you believe that you really have lost your grip." Yang said. "Guards." She gestured toward Weiss and the soldiers approached.

"This is treason!" Weiss exclaimed.

"This is tough love." Yang corrected her. "It's for your own good and the good of your child."

"Fine, I'll go." Weiss huffed. Yang gestured for the soldiers to stand down. "I hate you."

"I hate you too." Yang laughed. "Now let's get your bags packed. I sent a few servants ahead to prepare the palace north of the city. You know, the one with the hot-springs."

"Hot-springs?" Weiss said, her angry facade slipping.

"You can relax in comfort and style while your beautiful queen takes care of the empire." Yang said. "Right Blakey?"

"I…" Blake started.

"See, Valm's in good hands." Yang said immediately.

"I guess so." Weiss sighed. She stomped off into her personal quarters to gather her things.

"Try not to go mad with power Blakey." Yang laughed.

"Yang, I can't do this!" Blake complained.

"Sure you can." Yang said as she headed for the door. "You're great at ordering people around."

"That's not how this works!" Blake called after Yang. "That's not how any of this works!"

* * *

Blake sat on her throne, feeling very uncomfortable and alone. She had no delusions about her fitness to rule. Sure, she had a few months of watching Weiss, but in that time she had never made decisions on her own. Some laws and charters were in her name, but all had been either been done on Weiss' suggestion or were her work entirely. Weiss had spent her entire life being groomed and trained for rule. Blake had been trained to fight. She figured judging disputes would be alright - she did have a strong sense of justice, of right and wrong - but some of the more complex duties now laid before her were intimidating to say the least. Worse, Yang was not even around to help, having gone with Weiss to keep her company and make sure she actually relaxed rather than just working from the palace.

After a bit of a delay to announce Weiss' sabbatical and Blake's regency, the day's business began. The first matter that needed attention was a request from some town Blake had never heard of about the interpretation of a law Blake did not know existed. A servant helpfully brought her a book with the full text of the law, and Blake made her decision. It was almost easy. A few other, similar cases were brought before her and with each one Blake felt more comfortable. Maybe she could do this.

Late in the afternoon came the biggest case of the day. Two nobles arrived, a count and a duke, arguing over money and some land on the borders of their territories. Apparently the original grant of land had been given to the duke, but at some point it had been given to the count's family as a dowry. The marriage had fallen through and the duke expected the dowry to be returned, but a clause in the agreement made it look as though the payment was not contingent on the marriage's success. Given the documents provided to Blake and her understanding of the law, the count was entitled to keep the whole of the dowry.

Things were not quite that simple however. The duke in question was powerful but of wavering loyalty. Ruling against him could easily push him into the camp of those opposed to Weiss' rule. But simply ruling in his favor to get on his good side would be a miscarriage of justice and a violation of Blake's personal morals. What would Weiss do? After deliberating for an hour, Blake called the parties before her. She ruled that the count should keep the land - he had invested heavily in its development - but return the money. Neither side was entirely happy, but neither felt particularly wronged either.

She had only been in charge for the better part of a single day, but Blake was feeling pretty good. Some of the tasks set before her had been complex and difficult to grasp, but she had done it. After a day without Weiss holding the reins of power, the empire was still running smoothly. That was about the best Blake could ask for. She was not going to make any world-changing decisions or stray from Weiss' stated course, and holding onto the status quo did not seem too challenging.

The following morning saw much of the same. Ruling the empire was turning out to be a lot easier than Blake had anticipated. Then, suddenly, it was not. A duke arrived. Blake knew who he was but could not remember his name. She did remember that he was one of the powerful nobles from the south, the Duke of Novis. Novis was a large island with a famous ancient monastery and a wealthy port. The combination of its wealth, its island location and the Duke's personal navy made it exceptionally powerful. Only Chon'sin or Rosanne could match it.

"Your Majesty." The duke said, bowing before Blake. The show of respect was just that, a show. He was one of Weiss' more vocal critics and her marriage to Blake was one of the issues he used against her.

"You may rise." Blake said. There was probably etiquette she should have observed, some formal greeting, but Blake did not know it and did not care. This person was an enemy as far as she was concerned, even if he maintained that it was nothing personal.

The duke paused for a few moments, clearly expecting more from Blake. "I bring a petition from the Council of Nobles." He said once he realized Blake was done speaking. He ascended the steps to the throne, bowing his head as he handed a scroll to Blake. "We request your decision as soon as possible."

Blake broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. It was a lot longer than it had first seemed. She looked through the text and was entirely lost. It talked about redress of grievances, debts incurred during the prior reign, imperial traditions, rights of the nobility, and a whole host of words Blake had never seen before. She knew she was in over her head. Accepting the petition was out of the question. She may not have understood it, but the majority of the Council of Nobles was not friendly to Weiss. She could not just reject it out of hand either. The Council of Nobles was powerful and disregarding their interests could lead to civil war.

Blake tried to wrap her head around what the petition was asking of her but she was getting nowhere. After looking at it for a long time, reading certain parts over and over, she looked up, expecting the duke to be gone. He was not. He still knelt before Blake, clearly expecting an immediate answer. "Thank you, Duke of Novis." Blake said, her voice a bit shakier than she would have liked. "I must discuss this with my advisors before making a decision. I will send my response to the Council."

That seemed to satisfy the duke. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He said with a bow before making his way out.

Blake got the distinct impression she was being tested. The nobles probably wanted to know what kind of person they were dealing with in Weiss' absence. She felt like she was failing that test but so far Blake had not done anything catastrophic. If only she could figure out what the damn petition was about. If only Weiss were there to ask. But Blake was not going to bother her, not now, not while she should be resting, preparing for the birth of their child. Weiss' biggest supporter among the nobility - Ruby - was at home in her duchy, so there was no way the petition would be beneficial to the crown, but maybe it was not all bad. Wait. Ruby! Ruby too had been trained for combat rather than rule, but not so for Pyrrha. She was Ylissean nobility. She would surely know what the petition was about!

Blake motioned to a servant. The man rushed over and knelt before her. "Send a Pegasus messenger to Rosanne requesting the immediate presence of the Duchess and her wife." Blake ordered. "This is of the utmost importance." Blake found her out. She still wished she had all the answers, but at least she knew where to get them. With the messenger on the way Blake went back to business. The rest of the day was uneventful, but Blake's mind was focused squarely on the scroll tucked into her pocket. Yes, it was most definitely a test, and she was not going to fail.

* * *

Blake spent two days worrying about the petition. Even as she went back to the more mundane aspects of ruling it stuck in her mind. Finally, mercifully, Ruby and Pyrrha arrived in the evening. The day's business had concluded and Blake was in her private quarters, trying to rest after a long and stressful few days. "Hey Blake!" Ruby cheered as the servants ushered she and Pyrrha into the room.

"Your Majesty." Pyrrha said with a bow.

"Oh thank Naga you're here!" Blake exclaimed. "I'm in way over my head!"

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Yang took Weiss to some palace to rest and relax until she has the baby, and they left me in charge." Blake explained. "Things were going alright but then I got this petition from the Council of Nobles." She handed the scroll to Pyrrha. "Please, tell me you can make some sense of this. I have no idea what it's even talking about."

"The Council isn't supposed to make any petitions without all the duchies represented." Ruby observed. "I wasn't there. No one from Rosanne was there. The whole thing should be invalid."

"True." Pyrrha said as she looked over the document. "But there are probably ways around that." She continued reading. "Hmm, and there are some elements worth looking into."

"Huh?" Blake said. "The Duke of Novis brought this. He hates me, and Weiss for that matter. How could any part of that be beneficial."

"Not all of the Council opposes you." Ruby observed. "They probably slipped some good stuff in there to balance it out."

"The first section, 'Redress of Grievances' is mostly worthless." Pyrrha said. "Each grievance will need to be addressed on an individual basis, so it's business as usual. The case is brought before you, you or Weiss make a decision, end of story." She slid along the scroll to the next part. "Now, the second part, 'Forgiveness of Debts' is a bit more interesting. They're asking for all debts incurred before Weiss came to power to be canceled."

"I understood that much." Blake said. "I just have no idea what to do about it. I'm inclined to tell them to get lost."

"What's the crown's financial situation like?" Pyrrha asked.

"Unless it's changed drastically since Ren left, we're swimming in gold." Blake replied. "I was looking over the account books. I don't understand a lot of it, but it looks like we owe some nobles and some nobles owe us. It more or less balances."

"I'd have to look for myself, but you could do something interesting here." Pyrrha suggested. "You could offer to cancel all debts owed to and by the crown. If the numbers are near equal, it would be a fair compromise. You can't cancel debts owed between nobles, but you could offer to arbitrate."

"Arbitrate?" Blake asked.

"Judge them." Pyrrha answered. "As for the rest, I'm not entirely familiar with all imperial traditions, or the traditional rights of the nobility for that matter, but you could make a proclamation confirming them without being specific. That would at least buy enough time for Weiss to get back and make a long-term decision."

"That's it?" Blake gasped. "All those words, all that complexity, for that?"

"Pretty much." Pyrrha confirmed.

"I couldn't get anywhere with that damn thing." Blake complained. "Some of those words...I've never seen them! One had like nine syllables. It's insane!"

"Nobles tend to over-complicate things, especially when writing formal documents." Pyrrha said. "I guess I'm used to it."

"Could you...could you stay and help me?" Blake asked. "The only adviser I trust is Yang and she's off with Weiss. I need someone to back me up, to make sure I don't make a mess of things."

"Sure!" Ruby cheered. "It'll be great to be in the capital for the birth of your child. Pyrrha can help you with the governing stuff, and I'll take my seat on the Council to make sure they don't try anything too extreme."

"Thank the gods." Blake said with a sigh of relief. "You guys are lifesavers. Maybe you could even teach me a little about the whole government thing. If I have to do this again, well, I don't want to always have to rely on you for help."

"Not a problem." Pyrrha agreed. "I'm glad to help."


	5. Graceful - Part 2

Graceful Pt. 2

With Pyrrha giving her advice and Ruby running interference with the other nobles, Blake found running the empire much easier. No longer did she fear a massive screw-up. Even if her judgement would lead to some serious damage being done, Pyrrha could step in to prevent such a mistake. Not being on her own was the key. She had someone to ask for help, someone she trusted. It also helped that the Council of Nobles quieted down once Ruby was there to keep them in check. Blake ran the empire for a bit over a month. It was becoming second-nature. Pyrrha's lessons in good governance helped too. At the start she may have been woefully unprepared, but now she could do this.

Blake was in the middle of hearing a dispute when a messenger rushed in. The messenger rushed forward and bowed. "I apologize for the interruption, Your Majesty, but I bring important news." She said.

"Report." Blake said.

"Emperor Weiss has gone into labor." The messenger said. "She requests your immediate presence."

"Thank you." Blake said. "You are dismissed." She turned to Pyrrha. "Should we finish with…"

"No way." Pyrrha cut her off. "I'll get Ruby and we'll meet you at the palace. I'm sure your subjects will understand." Blake agreed and after apologizing for the sudden halt to proceedings, the pair rushed off.

* * *

Blake made her way to the palace as quickly as possible. Astride the fastest horse she could find she even outran her bodyguard. Upon arrival she was ushered inside, led to the room where Weiss was to give birth. It was the very chamber where Weiss had been born. Weiss was lying on a bed, her legs propped up and spread with a sheet tastefully covering her privates. She breathed heavily, grunting. At her side Yang held her hand. Before them clerics milled about. There was little they could do for the time being.

"Weiss, I'm here." Blake said. She rushed to her wife's side and grabbed her hand.

"Gods this hurts." Weiss complained.

"How long do they think?" Blake asked.

"Soon." Yang replied. "Hopefully."

"I can't take this!" Weiss yelled. She screamed as a wave of pain overtook her. She squeezed the hands of her lovers, her grip more crushing than either had experienced before.

"Come one Weiss, do your breathing." Yang encouraged.

"Fuck the breathing!" Weiss shouted. "I want this thing out of me now!"

Pyrrha and Ruby arrived. "Oh thank Naga you're here." Blake said. "Weiss is in terrible pain. Is there anything you can do?"

"There is a pain relief spell, but it might…" Pyrrha started.

"Cast the damn spell!" Weiss shrieked.

"Alright." Pyrrha relented. She slid one of the staves off her back, said the spell and laid a hand on Weiss.

Weiss relaxed immediately, letting her hands slide away from those of Blake and Yang. Her face, so recently contorted in rage and pain, became peaceful and smiling. Her eyes fluttered and drifted around. "Uh...Weiss...are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm great." Weiss replied. She tilted her head over to look at Yang. "Your boobs are so big!"

"Um...I know Weiss." Yang said. "Keep pushing."

Weiss pawed at Yang's breasts and giggled. "Aw, she's like a kitty!" Ruby squealed.

"Meow!" Weiss laughed.

"This is...disturbing." Blake observed.

"Pyrrha, you should use this spell more often." Yang suggested.

"The magic isn't that powerful." Pyrrha said. "If you're willing to work at it I can teach you."

"I don't think I have any aptitude for magic." Yang said. "But if I could see more of this Weiss I'll give it a shot."

Weiss lazily lolled her head over to look at Blake. "Your eye is the biggest turn-on." Weiss said. "Never stop glaring at me."

"Thank you?" Blake said.

"She's not wrong." Yang said.

"I agree." Pyrrha admitted.

"Even you?" Blake asked.

"Ditto." Ruby added.

Weiss winced. "I feel weird." She said.

A cleric rushed over to check on her. "The baby's coming." She reported.

Blake's view was obscured but, judging by the way Ruby went white as a sheet, that was probably a good thing. In a few seconds the cleric held a crying baby in his arms. Another stepped in, clamped off either side of the umbilical cord and cut it. The first cleric took the baby to be checked and cleaned while others cast healing spells on Weiss. Pyrrha too cast a spell, the reverse of her first.

"Wha...what happened?" Weiss asked. "Is it over?"

"Yeah, it's over." Yang said. "You had yourself a healthy baby girl."

"Oh, thank the gods." Weiss said. "Why can't I remember it?"

"I cast a pain-reduction spell on you." Pyrrha replied. "It may have messed with your brain a tiny bit."

"I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing." Weiss said. No one said anything, but silence was confirmation enough. "I said things, didn't I?"

"Yes, you certainly did." Yang confirmed.

"You and I are having words." Blake said.

"Please don't stop glaring at me." Weiss said with a smile.

The cleric returned. She handed the baby, wrapped in a soft cloth, to Weiss.

"What will you name her?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked at the baby, so tiny, with it's little wisps of silver hair. She looked at Blake. "Grace." Weiss said.

"It's beautiful." Blake said.

"Yeah, it is." Yang said, crying her eyes out. "It's too beautiful! And she's so cute."

"I've never seen Yang like this." Ruby said.

"It's just…" Yang started.

"We know." Pyrrha said. "Mama Yang is just emotional."

"I love you, Blake." Weiss said. "Thank you, for this."

"Thank me?" Blake balked. "You carried her Weiss. I love you, I love you both."

"Blake, can I have a hug?" Yang asked.

"Sure." Blake said.

Yang rounded the bed and wrapped Blake in a tight embrace. "I just need something to hold onto." Yang said. "Or I'll probably take the baby and run."

* * *

There was little time to celebrate the birth, at least for Blake. After spending the rest of the day and the following night with Weiss and Grace, she headed back to the capital. There was still an empire to run, and that was her responsibility until Weiss had recovered enough to do it herself. In the meantime Grace was mostly in the care of Yang, as she would be whenever the royal couple was busy, which would likely be often. Weiss herself had been raised by maids and tutors, but she wanted something different for her child. Yang was a member of the family as far as Weiss was concerned, and more motherly in temperament than either Weiss or Blake. She would be perfect.

Blake ran the government for a few uneventful weeks before Weiss and Grace made the short trip to the capital. On the appointed day a crowd gathered in front of the palace, milling about below the balcony from which the emperor traditionally made proclamations. This time, however, there would be no grand speech, just an introduction. Blake walked out onto the balcony first, followed by Weiss who carried Grace in her arms. The crowd cheered their returning ruler and new heir to the throne. Then, after some waving, the royal family retreated inside and the crowd broke up.

Weiss took over and it was back to business as usual. In a few days Blake would take Grace back to the palace where she had been born, the place where she would grow up, away from the chaos of the capital. Their work done, Ruby and Pyrrha headed back to Rosanne. After months of frantic effort, Blake suddenly had no responsibilities aside from some minor ceremonial duties. She had time on her hands once again. Of course she would spend the time with Grace.

"Grace can be a bit fussy." Yang warned. "Are you sure you don't want me to stick around?"

"No, I just want to spend a day with my daughter." Blake said. "I'll get you if I need anything."

"Well, have fun." Yang said. A high-pitched cry cut through the door beside them. "Sounds like she's awake. Better give her some breakfast." Yang headed off.

Blake pushed into the room and walked over to Grace's bassinet. The baby only seemed to cry more loudly. "You don't smell so I guess you're just hungry." Blake said. She reached into a box beside the bassinet and extracted one of the bottles Yang had already prepared. She set it down on a small table beside the bassinet, then carefully picked up Grace in her left arm. After sitting in a nearby chair, Blake grabbed the bottle and started feeding her daughter. The baby stopped crying and grabbed at the bottle as Blake guided it into her mouth. She sucked it dry with alarming alacrity.

After burping the baby, Blake laid her down carefully in the bassinet, moving the chair over to be closer. "You're just the cutest." Blake said. While looking at Blake, Grace started to cry. "What's wrong?" Blake checked the baby's diaper, but it was clean. She could think of nothing else. "Yang did say you were fussy…" Blake sighed. She tried handing Grace her rattle but the baby ignored it. "Maybe a game?" Blake covered her face with her hands before quickly drawing them away. "Peek-a-boo!" Still Grace cried. She covered her face again and this time the baby quieted down. Good start. "Peek-a-boo!" Blake cheered as she pulled her hands away.

Again Grace cried. Blake covered her face and Grace stopped crying. She uncovered it and she cried. Blake did it a few more times and the pattern repeated. A terrible thought entered Blake's mind. She partially covered her face, just the right half, her scar and dead eye. Grace smiled and cooed at her. She drew her hand away and the baby wailed again. "Oh...so that's it." Blake sighed.

* * *

The next morning Weiss awoke to find Blake already up and dressing. She held a leather strap attached to a piece of cloth in her hand, seemingly agonizing over it. It took a moment but Weiss recognized it, the face patch Blake had been made to wear at their wedding and coronation. "Blake, you haven't worn that in ages." Weiss said. "You hate that thing. What's going on?"

"...it scares Grace…" Blake mumbled.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"My eye." Blake replied with a heavy sigh. "Grace keep crying when I...when I look at my baby girl she j-just...I don't want her to be scared of me Weiss. I knew the scar and the eye would scare people, and I used it to my advantage. I loved it. But Grace? Not Grace. No daughter should fear her own mother Weiss."

"Blake we should…" Weiss started.

"No, you have an empire to run." Blake cut her off. "And I just want to be alone." With the face patch in hand, Blake walked out.

* * *

Weiss attended to the business of the day with a heavy heart. As soon as she could she set off in search of Blake. That search came up empty, so she went to her room and sat there worrying. After some time Yang arrived with Grace. "I thought our little princess would want to spend some time with her mother." Yang said in a sing-songey voice. She looked up at Weiss and could see the panic in her face. "What's wrong?"

"Blake...it's Blake." Weiss replied, doing her best not to show just how worried she really was. "She told me...Grace is afraid of her scar. She said she wanted to be alone and now I can't find her. None of the servants have seen her either. I'm just…"

"It's alright." Yang said. "You take Grace and I'll track down Blake."

"O-okay." Weiss agreed. Yang handed the baby over to Weiss before going to look for Blake.

* * *

There were not too many places Blake could have gone. If she had left the palace, someone would have noticed. If she were in one of the places anyone normally went, the servants would have informed Weiss. That only left a few possibilities. There was the basement, but there was no reason to go there. The only other option was the roof. Yang climbed the stairs to the top of the palace's highest tower. From there she would be able to see all the roofs and walkways where Blake might be. There was no need to search.

Yang found Blake lying on the wooden look-out platform that topped the tower. She was just gazing up at the starry night sky. "Evening Blakey." Yang said.

"Good evening." Blake said without moving.

Yang sat beside Blake, lying down to join her in gazing at the stars. "It's a lovely night." Yang observed.

"Mhm." Blake agreed.

Yang reached for Blake's hand and found it tightly clenched around something. Prying her fingers open revealed her face patch. "Oh Blakey…" Yang sighed.

"I know Yang, I know." Blake groaned. "I...we...worked hard to get past this...but Grace...I can't Yang. I can't stand it. I won't let my daughter look at me like that. Even if it means I have to wear this damn thing."

Yang pulled Blake over and she rolled into Yang's arms, burying her head in Yang's shoulder and sobbing. Blake cried and cried while Yang just held her, rubbing her back. After what seemed a long time, Blake fell silent, dozing in Yang's embrace. "Blakey?" Yang said.

"Mhm?" Blake grumbled.

"Weiss is worried." Yang said.

"I know." Blake sighed.

"Let's go down, get you in a nice warm bath, and we can talk about this together, like a family." Yang suggested.

"Okay." Blake said. "That's...that's probably what I should have done from the start anyway."

* * *

Blake relaxed in the warm, soapy water of the bath, surrounded by scented candles, as Yang washed her hair. Weiss too sat on a stool nearby. Blake felt like she could almost relax. Almost. Then Yang blew up any chance of that. "So Gracy is afraid of your sexy eye." Yang said.

"Yang!" Weiss admonished.

"Yes Yang." Blake scoffed. "My daughter is afraid of my sexy eye. The elephant in the room says hello."

"But why?" Yang asked.

"What do you mean why?" Blake asked. "Scars are weird and scary."

"But she's a newborn." Yang said. "Her brain is mush. She shouldn't be able to differentiate."

"Maybe she's exceptionally intelligent for a newborn." Weiss suggested. "It would make sense, give her parentage."

"Or maybe she's just not sure what it is." Yang suggested. "She was frightened by my hair for a little bit. At least until I let her play with it."

"So what, we just let her play with my scar?" Blake asked.

"It's worth a shot." Weiss said.

"If it doesn't work we can always try something else." Yang shrugged. "It's not like it's a last resort sort of deal."

"But what if we can't?" Blake sighed. "What if _nothing_ …ah!" Yang dunked Blake's head underwater to rinse the soap out of her hair. Blake thrashed about before gripping the sides of the tub and forcing herself up, splashing water all over the place in the process.

"That's quitter talk Belladonna!" Yang declared. "I won't tolerate it. Am I clear?"

"I have _many_ knives Yang." Blake threatened. " _I will cut you_."

"Don't Blake." Weiss warned. "She might be into that."

Yang chuckled. "I wouldn't know until I tried."

* * *

Blake slowly approached Grace, careful to keep the right side of her face turned away, hidden from view. Grace grasped at the air in Blake's direction. Blake sat down and pulled the chair as close to the bassinet as she could. Yang and Weiss watched from the doorway. Blake turned around to face them. Yang gave a big thumbs-up and Weiss just smiled. Blake took a deep breath and closed her eyes, turning to face Grace. The baby started to whine, then cry as Blake opened her eyes.

"Come on Grace, it's still just me...your mom." Blake said softly. She leaned forward and Grace pulled back as best she could. "Please, just...give me a chance." Blake took her daughter's tiny hand, leaned in, and pressed the hand against her scar. Grace's crying died down, but still she whimpered. Blake leaned in even closer. "Go ahead, do some exploring." Grace ran her hand across the scar, her fear turning to increasing curiosity.

Soon, the crying and whining stopped, replaced by a series of goos and gaas. Grace reached up and poked Blake's dead eye. Blake recoiled. "Why you little..." Blake grumbled. Grace laughed and squirmed. "Oh, you like hurting me. Is that it?" Blake laughed and leaned back in. Grace ran her hand across the scar and eye some more, showing not the slightest hint of fear. "Let's give it one more shot." Blake covered her face with her hands, eliciting a surprised gasp from Grace. "Peek-a-boo!" Blake cheered, pulling her hands down. Grace giggled and smiled. "Oh thank the gods."

"Looks like my plan worked." Yang said with tears in her eyes. "Blake and her baby girl, laughing together, it's so...so…"

"Beautiful?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, beautiful." Yang said with a smile and a contented sigh. "I...I want one of my own."


	6. As One

As One

Ruby was seven months pregnant. Ren had helped she and Pyrrha with the same magic he had used for Weiss and Blake. During that visit Nora had been pregnant with the couple's second child but she had since given birth. Just a month and a half removed, she was already as energetic and bubbly as ever. Ren and Nora stopped in Rosanne to visit Ruby and Pyrrha on they way home from their latest sojourn to the capital.

Holding her belly, Ruby walked unsteadily to the front door of the manor to greet Ren and Nora. Pyrrha was there to help, even if Ruby still insisted she was just fine getting around on her own. "Ruby!" Nora cheered. "You're so...big!"

"That's Pyrrha's fault." Ruby laughed.

"I'd say Ren's, but what does it matter?" Pyrrha joked.

"How have you been?" Ren asked.

"Good." Ruby replied. "Being pregnant is kind of a pain, and really nerve-wracking, but it's worth it."

"It sure is!" Nora exclaimed. "Kids are the cutest!"

"You didn't bring Chrys and Freyja?" Pyrrha asked.

"I wanted to but Ren says they're too young for such a big trip." Nora explained. "May's keeping an eye on them! She's the best."

"Their names are a bit...different." Ruby observed. "Do they have special meanings?"

"Chrys is short for Chrysanthemum, a type of flower." Ren replied.

"What about Freyja?" Pyrrha asked.

"That comes from one of Nora's dreams." Ren answered.

"Hey...could we go sit down?" Ruby asked. "My feet are killing me."

"Oh, where are my manners?" Pyrrha gasped. "You two are our honored guests. Come in, make yourselves comfortable."

The group headed into the manor, relaxing in a lounge room. It was already late, almost time for dinner. "So what brings you to Valm?" Ruby asked.

"We came for the tournament celebrating Yang's being made Count of Steiger." Ren explained. "Nora competed."

"I lost." Nora sighed. "Yang kicked my ass in the final. She's even stronger than the last time we fought. I was surprised you two didn't go. I mean, Ruby can't fight, but Pyrrha, you're like the best tournament fighter ever!"

"Oh, well, my ankle is still acting up." Pyrrha said. "And I didn't want to leave Ruby alone."

"There's more to it than that." Ren said.

"Yeah, there is." Ruby confirmed.

"I'm...we're...tired of violence." Pyrrha said. "After everything we saw, everything we did during the war...even something like a tournament is a reminder. We want our daughter to be able to grow up in a peaceful world."

"So that's why your lance and shield are hanging on the wall." Nora said. Ruby's legendary bow - Nidhogg - was in a glass case below Pyrrha's weapons. "Where's Ruby's scythe?"

"It's in the armory." Ruby replied. "I'm still a duchess, and that means I have military obligations if the empire goes to war."

"Well this conversation got depressing." Nora said. "Ruby, how do you like being pregnant?"

"To be honest, I'm not thrilled." Ruby sighed. "It makes it hard to move around and I'm always so achey. I'm always so nervous too. I just don't want to do anything that could hurt the baby, you know?"

"Really?" Nora asked. "I was even bigger than you and I was still climbing trees."

"Naturally I was terrified." Ren said without a hint of emotion in his voice. "But I have spells to prevent a fall."

"Your kids are going to be indestructible." Ruby laughed. "If they can survive nine months in you they can survive anything."

"I can be a little rambunctious." Nora admitted. "I don't do anything too crazy though."

"You had special armor made so you could still fight while you were pregnant." Ren countered.

"With extra armor for my baby!" Nora protested. "And it's not like I actually used it."

"I found her testing it out by hitting herself with a hammer." Ren said.

"I wonder if I could get armor like that…" Ruby thought aloud.

"I'll tie you down if I have to." Pyrrha said. "We're not taking any risks."

"I know, but it would look pretty funny." Ruby said.

"And now that I'm not pregnant, I can stuff all kinds of snacks in the empty space in my armor!" Nora cheered.

"Yep, definitely getting a suit made." Ruby laughed.

* * *

After dinner it was quite late and everyone retired to their rooms to sleep. Ruby sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing her bulging belly. Being pregnant was rough, and not just physically. She was even more nervous about the whole thing than she had previously admitted. So many things could go wrong, even if she did everything right. To say she was on edge would be a massive understatement. She lie there awake long after Pyrrha had fallen asleep, just staring at the ceiling, worrying.

 _Crash!_ A loud shattering sound cut through the nighttime silence. Ruby screamed and shuddered. "What was that?" She gasped, shaking in terror.

Pyrrha snapped up to a seated position, her eyes wide. "Protect…" She grunted. She leapt out of bed and charged out of the room, heading toward the source of the sound.

Out in the hallway, Nora - returning from a visit to the latrine - stood over the smashed remnants of what was probably a priceless vase. "Pyrrha's not gonna' be happy when she finds out." She groaned. She heard approaching footsteps and looked up. "Oh! Pyrrha! I'm really sorry, it's kind of dark and I just sort of bumped into it and…" Pyrrha screamed and charged at Nora.

"Eep!" Nora shrieked. She ran down the hallway with Pyrrha in hot pursuit. "Sorry! I'll pay for it!" Still Pyrrha chased her. "Oh, I get it." Nora giggled. What a fun game! She kept running through the twisting hallways until they ended at the longue. "Looks like I win!" Nora cheered. Pyrrha came barreling down the hallway and slammed into Nora. Nora tumbled back into the couch, flipping over it and causing it to tip onto its back. She got up and laughed. "So it's a wrestling match you want! Uh-oh." Pyrrha had taken her lance and shield off the wall and now held them at the ready. There was madness in her eyes as she snarled. "Uh...Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha reared back and threw her lance at Nora. Nora dove aside and the weapon just missed. She started to get up but Pyrrha bashed her in the face with the shield, knocking her back to the ground. Pyrrha lifted the shield over her head, ready to deliver another blow. Suddenly, she collapsed in a heap, leaving Ren standing just behind her, having just cast a sleep spell. "Nora, are you okay?" Ren asked.

"I...I…I…" Nora stammered.

"What happened?" Ruby gasped, waddling into the ransacked room.

"P-Pyrrha attacked me!" Nora shouted. "I'm sorry for breaking the vase. I'm really sorry."

"This is very unlike her." Ren observed. "Ruby, did anything strange happen?"

"I heard a crash and got really scared." Ruby said. "Then Pyrrha got up. She was in...in like a trance. She ran off before I could even say anything to her."

"Curious." Ren said. "Did the crash wake her up?"

"No, she woke up a few seconds after I started panicking." Ruby replied. "Maybe I…"

"So she reacted to your emotions?" Ren suggested.

"Maybe?" Ruby answered.

"Has anything like this happened before?" Ren asked.

"Yes...well...no...maybe?" Ruby struggled. "Not exactly like this but...sometimes we get these...I guess you could call them flashes."

"Flashes?" Ren pressed.

"Sometimes we can sort of...feel each other's emotions." Ruby explained. "It's weird and it hurts. It's been happening more since I've been pregnant." She sighed. "Pyrrha doesn't like to talk about it. She gets _really_ worried. She can't fight them and she can't protect me from them."

"Hmm...I've heard of something like this." Ren said. "When was the first time this happened."

"A little after our honeymoon I think." Ruby replied. "We were out riding and I fell off Zwei. I was fine but Pyrrha got scared and...I could feel her fear."

"So after...okay." Ren said, nodding. "I think I know what's going on here, but I need to be sure. Let me do some research." He started walking towards the library.

"What about Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, gesturing toward her as she slept in a heap on the floor.

"She'll be fine." Ren said. "The spell should wear off any minute."

"What if she attacks again when she wakes up?" Ruby asked.

"If I'm right about this, that won't be a problem." Ren answered.

"And if you're wrong?" Ruby pressed.

"Run and scream." Ren shrugged. "I'll put her to sleep again."

"That's not very reassuring!" Nora protested. "Angry Pyrrha is scary Pyrrha!"

* * *

As Ren suggested, Pyrrha awoke after a few minutes. She was confused rather than angry. She groaned and sat up, looking around at the upturned furniture and lance sticking out of the wall. "Wha...what happened?" She asked, holding her head.

"You freaked out and attacked Nora." Ruby explained. "Then Ren knocked you out."

"I thought it was a dream…" Pyrrha trailed off. "Nora, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Nora said. "It was actually pretty fun until the weapons came out."

"Pyrrha...what happened?" Ruby asked. "Why did you do that?"

"I...I...it was like I wasn't in control." Pyrrha said. "I felt this surge of anxiety, then all my brain could think about was protecting you. I saw someone, I couldn't even figure out who it was, and I attacked. I didn't think about it. I _couldn't_ think about it. It was like I was seeing through someone else's eyes."

"You should probably tell Ren." Nora suggested. "He thinks he knows what's going on."

"How would he…" Pyrrha started.

"I sort of told him about...about the flashes." Ruby admitted. "I know you don't like to talk about them and you wanted to keep them secret, but I figured it was important and…"

"No, you did the right thing." Pyrrha cut her off. "If this is related...gods...I don't even want to think about it."

"Maybe Ren can help." Nora said. "He's really good with stuff like that. Though he hasn't had much luck with my weird dreams."

Ren walked in carrying a tome. "Ah, Pyrrha, you're awake." Ren said. "And not trying to kill anyone. That's a good sign."

"I guess?" Pyrrha sighed. She explained the situation from her perspective.

"My theory was correct." Ren confirmed. "The two of you...how can I explain this...your souls...have become entangled."

"How?" Ruby gasped.

"Cinder's curse I suspect." Ren replied. "Her curse drained your life-force, effectively attacking your very soul. You were both cursed, so both of your souls were damaged. Because of the bond of love you share, your souls reached out to each other for support. When the curse was lifted and your souls restored, they...for lack of a better term...snagged on one another. They healed together, creating a fragmentary connection. Strong emotion is enough to bridge the gap, but the situation is unstable, hence the pain and fear you experience when the connection activates."

"Is there anything we can do?" Pyrrha asked.

"You and Ruby specifically?" Ren said. "No. This sort of thing cannot be fixed by normal means. But there might be something I can do. There's a magic ritual that may help, but I must do more research first. Something like this, something that deals with your very souls, is not to be taken lightly."

"Please help us." Pyrrha beseeched. "I don't...I don't want this to happen ever again."

"I'll do what I can." Ren promised.

* * *

Pyrrha and Ruby sat down in the longue with Ren. The setting may have been a relaxed one but the mood was not. "So, can you fix our souls?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes and no." Ren replied. "I can't sever the connection between you without great risk, likely the death of one or both of you. I can, however, stabilize it."

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"Right now the link between your souls is jagged and unpredictable." Ren explained. "If I were to create a permanent, full link, the flashes and pain would go away."

"So do it." Pyrrha said.

"There are side-effects." Ren warned. "Good and bad. You'll still be able to sense one another's emotions, pain included, though it should be less jarring and severe. That means you probably won't be able to lie to each other, since the anxiety of lying would give it away."

"Why would that matter?" Ruby asked. "We don't lie to each other."

"Everyone does." Ren countered. "When you say something that isn't true to make Pyrrha feel better, you're lying. Now that lie doesn't hurt anyone because Pyrrha gets to feel better and you feel good knowing that. But if she knew you were lying just to make her feel better, it may just make her feel worse."

"Oh...that's a good point." Ruby sighed.

"Furthermore, if you're separated, physically or emotionally, you'll both be weakened." Ren said. "It would be like trying to stand on one leg."

"I don't like the implication." Pyrrha said. "If one of us were to die…"

"The other would soon follow." Ren confirmed. "It would be a gaping wound in the survivor's soul, a wound soon fatal. But there are positives. Together you should be stronger. Knowing what the other is feeling could also have a positive effect on your combat effectiveness, or even in your daily lives. Still, it's not like you'll be able to read each other's thoughts."

"So if we stay together and stay alive, everything should be alright?" Ruby asked. "Things might even be better than normal?"

"It's possible." Ren replied. "But I can't make guarantees. I can assure you that the flashes and any incidents like the one last night will cease, but little else is certain. This is rare and extreme magic. There might be more side-effects that are currently unknown. The bottom line is that this is a commitment greater than even that of your marriage. If your marriage were to break up, it would be to your emotional detriment. If you were to separate after this ritual, it would destroy you emotionally _and_ physically. You're also committing to immediately following your partner to the grave."

"I wouldn't want to live without Pyrrha anyway." Ruby declared.

"And I wouldn't want to live without Ruby." Pyrrha agreed.

"Very well." Ren said. "But take some time to think and talk it over, just in case. Besides, Nora is excited to...do something...as soon as possible."

"Something eh?" Ruby asked. "Where does Nora want to have sex now?"

"The armory." Ren replied. "She said something about armored sex being the safest sex. I think it was supposed to be a joke but I don't get it. I think she really just wants to do it somewhere we might get caught."

"I'll give the quartermaster a heads-up." Pyrrha offered. "So you won't be interrupted."

"Thank you." Ren said. "I think Nora's aiming for baby number three."

* * *

"So...do you think we should do it?" Ruby asked.

"I don't really see an alternative." Pyrrha sighed. "It doesn't sound all that bad anyway."

"It certainly seems like something I can live with." Ruby shrugged. "Definitely better than the flashes."

"And I certainly don't want to go losing my mind again like I did last night." Pyrrha said. "I guess we're decided then."

"Yep." Ruby confirmed. "Now we just have to wait for Ren to get back."

"That could be hours." Pyrrha said. "What should we do while we wait?"

"How about a bath." Ruby suggested. "My back is sore."

"That sounds wonderful." Pyrrha said.

* * *

Even after Ruby and Pyrrha finished their bath, it was still some time before Ren returned. He suggested they lay in bed beside one another, and the pair did so. "Alright, now hold hands." Ren said as he flipped the pages of his tome. "This ritual requires a physical connection in addition to the emotional one." He pulled a length of rope from his bag and used it to tie their wrists together. "We can't risk severing the connection during the process." Ruby and Pyrrha looked at one another nervously. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Pyrrha confirmed.

"Uh...this won't hurt the baby, will it?" Ruby asked.

"No." Ren replied. "The baby will be unharmed."

"Then I...I'm ready." Ruby said.

"I need you to think about each other while I do this." Ren instructed. "Think about how much you love one another, what you love about one another, that sort of thing. We need the emotional connection to be as strong as possible."

Ruby turned to look at Pyrrha and Pyrrha turned to look at her. "I love you." Ruby said, her Silver eyes gazing into Pyrrha's green.

"And I love you." Pyrrha said.

Ren flipped to the relevant page of his tome. He reached out his arm toward the couple and began speaking the spell. They became bathed in light. Ruby and Pyrrha gazed into each other's eyes as their vision was overtaken by the blinding glow, then suddenly their worlds went dark.

* * *

"Are you sure they're alright?" Nora asked. "They've been out for hours."

"The process is exhausting." Ren repeated. "They just need to rest."

"But waiting is so boring!" Nora complained. "Can't we do something?"

"Why don't you run a lap around the manor?" Ren suggested. "Try to beat your time."

"I've done that like five times already." Nora said. "Ooh, maybe I can test out some of the weapons from the armory."

"You probably shouldn't...but I guess…" Ren started.

In unison, Ruby and Pyrrha inhaled sharply and their eyes snapped open. They sat up at the same time. "They're awake!" Nora exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Ren asked.

"Good." Ruby and Pyrrha said at once. They looked at one another. "That was weird. Ah! Stop that! Ah!"

"What's your favorite food?" Ren asked.

"Strawberries." Ruby replied.

"Grapes." Pyrrha said.

"Well, your individual minds seem to have remained intact." Ren said. "That's good."

"Good is an understatement." Pyrrha laughed.

"Roar!" Nora jumped at Ruby.

"Ah!" Ruby screamed, leaning into Pyrrha.

"Feel anything Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"I don't have the urge to kill if that's what you mean." Pyrrha answered.

"Very good." Ren said. "Thank you Nora." Nora smiled widely as she rocked back and forth, unable to stand still. "I think it was a success."

"So our souls are fully linked now?" Ruby asked. Ren nodded. "Cool! Hmm...I wonder if you'll feel it too when I give birth."

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"Labor pain." Ruby replied.

"I really, really hope not." Pyrrha groaned.

* * *

"Gods damn it Ruby Rose!" Pyrrha screamed. "Why did we do this?!" A few months after the ritual to link their souls, Ruby was finally about to give birth. Pyrrha was feeling her pain and anxiety, every little bit of it.

"Shut up!" Ruby shouted back. "This is your fault anyway!" They lie side-by-side, gripping hands as they suffered identical pain.

"I'm pretty...argh!" Pyrrha groaned. "Pretty sure this is Ren's fault! On both counts!"

"You're crushing my hand!" Ruby complained.

"You're crushing mine!" Pyrrha shot back.

"Just cast that spell you used on Weiss!" Ruby demanded.

"I can't!" Pyrrha yelled. "It hurts too much!" Both cried out as another wave of pain washed over them, this greater than any before. Then it faded. There was a cry, not from Ruby or Pyrrha but from their newborn. Some aftershocks of pain ebbed and flowed, but the worst was over. "I think...I think that's it."

"Yeah...I...we did it." Ruby sighed.

"That was...exhausting." Pyrrha complained.

"How do think I feel?" Ruby asked.

"I know." Pyrrha said. "I can't imagine. But I'll take the next one, whenever you're ready."

"Next one?" Ruby gasped.

"I know you won't be satisfied with one kid." Pyrrha laughed.

"I love you so much." Ruby said. She leaned over and kissed Pyrrha but quickly broke away on account of her exhaustion.

"I love you too." Pyrrha said.

A cleric brought their baby girl over, placing the child in Ruby's arms. "Do you...do you mind if I name her?" Ruby asked.

"Not at all." Pyrrha replied. "I have a feeling I know what name you'll choose anyway. Summer?"

"Yeah, Summer!" Ruby cheered. "Did you know because of the soul-linking thing?"

"No." Pyrrha laughed. "I knew because I love you, silly."


	7. Eternal

Eternal

Nora awoke just after dawn, sunrays streaming through the gaps in the blinds to light the room. Beside her Ren slept as he always did. He could have been mistaken for a corpse, flat on his back with his arms straight against his sides, his face expressionless, his body nearly motionless. The only indication that he still lived was the subtle rise and fall of his chest. Nora reached over and shook Ren awake. "Ren...I had the dream again." Nora whined.

"Was it frightening?" Ren asked, his eyes still closed.

"No, but this time Freyja told me to leave you." Nora replied. "The shiny lady, not our daughter."

"Strange." Ren observed.

"She said you were evil." Nora continued. "But I know you're not evil. They've told me weird stuff I didn't understand before, but they never said I should leave you. I just want it to stop."

"If I knew more about what the dreams were, I might be able to help with that." Ren noted.

"So, how can we do that?" Nora asked.

"If I linked our souls, like I did for Ruby and Pyrrha, I might share your dreams." Ren replied.

"Wait...you mean you could have linked our souls this whole time and you didn't say anything?!" Nora gasped.

"So you want to do it?" Ren asked.

"It's a total win-win!" Nora cheered. "Of course I want to do it!"

"Very well." Ren smiled. He opened his eyes and sat up. "After we finish our official duties for the day, I'll perform the ritual."

"But I wanna' do it now…" Nora complained.

"We can't afford to neglect our duties." Ren advised. "We must earn the people's trust."

"We've been ruling Nikopolis for _years_." Nora noted. "They should trust us by now."

"But they don't." Ren sighed. "We are still Plegians after all."

* * *

When the Exalt - Qrow - had announced Ren and Nora were taking over as Count and Countess of Nikopolis, there had been a near revolt. The war with Plegia was fresh in the populace's mind, and the fact that Ren was a dark mage only made matters worse. It had taken a personal visit from Pyrrha to defuse the situation, but all her efforts to convince the people that Ren and Nora were not like other Plegians had failed. Their every move was still carefully watched for any indication of their surely nefarious nature, and the many still fled from their presence.

When they were promoted to Duke and Duchess by Qrow, the situation did not improve. They gained no new land, but now sat on the Noble Council. Their fellow nobles, including those they had fought with against Plegia, looked at them with mistrust. They did much to try to win popularity. Nora's idea for a giant water slide turned into a park for the public's amusement. They hired many local orphans and maimed soldiers to work in the palace, paying them handsomely. They attended to matters of law and justice with a focus and care that few rulers could match. Still the whispers and suspicious glances persisted. Even their three young children - Chrys, Freyja and Baldr - were looked upon with a mix of fear and loathing.

The Ducal family certainly had their allies. Those that worked closely with them quickly found them to be kind and loving. At the top, Qrow continued to show his unwavering support. The situation showed signs of improving, with their popularity slowly on the rise, and despite the general public's resentment, they lived a happy and peaceful life. Annual trips to Valm let them see their friends, and their friends visited as often as circumstances allowed.

The only major complication was Nora's dreams. She had been having them for as long as she could remember, and had been telling Ren about them for just as long. Almost nightly, she would find herself in a room with an otherworldly glow. A group of "shiny people" with funny names would appear before and talk to her. Nora could not make sense of most of what they told her, but occasionally they would offer advice she could understand. During the Great War they had warned that Cinder aimed to destroy the world, even before that fact became apparent. Now they were telling Nora to leave Ren, that he was evil. It was shocking and painful. They had never been wrong before, but there was no way Ren could be evil...right?

* * *

"Baldr and Freyja are asleep, and May is watching Chrys." Nora informed Ren.

"Very good." Ren nodded, not looking up from his tome. "I am ready. Are you?"

"Yep, let's do it!" Nora cheered. "What do I do?"

"Just lay down in bed." Ren replied. Nora rushed over to the lead and leapt into it, landing flat on her back. Ren slowly approached and joined her. He grabbed Nora's hand, wrapping his arm around hers, and intertwined their fingers. "Do not let go."

"I'll never let go." Nora promised, smiling at him.

Ren smiled back, then took up the tome with his free hand. He spoke the spell, looking into Nora's eyes as he did. Nora's pupils fully dilated, and he could tell his own did as well. Then, suddenly their worlds went black.

* * *

Hours later Ren and Nora opened their eyes at the same moment. They found themselves surrounded by concerned servants and the court clerics. "Oh thank the gods!" May exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

May was one of the maimed soldiers they had brought on, and now she was their most trusted servant. May had been an archer but had lost an eye in the sneak attack on Nikopolis. No longer fit for service and with no other means of making money, she had been forced into prostitution to survive. Nora had initially hired May to fulfill Ren's sexual desires while she was too pregnant for sex. Ren had refused, desiring only Nora, and May had become much more than a concubine. She became a bodyguard, nanny to the children, and a trusted confidant.

"We're fine." Ren and Nora said in unison. "Weird."

"Uh...this is strange." May observed.

"I simply linked our souls." Ren explained. "Sorry we worried you, but Nora was supposed to tell you in advance."

"She just told me you were going to do some magic stuff." May noted. "I thought it might have gone wrong."

"No, it seems to have gone quite right." Ren assured her. He looked around at the servants that milled about. "You may all return to your duties, or rest if you have none."

Most servants departed, but May remained behind. "Are you sure you're alright." May asked.

"We're better than alright!" Nora cheered. "Our two souls are one big soul now! Now we'll be together forever and ever and ever!"

"We were going to be together forever anyway." Ren smiled. Nora giggled and embraced him. "May, how are the children?"

"All sleeping." May replied. "It's quite late. You missed dinner. Lady Nora never misses dinner, it's why we were so worried."

"Really?" Ren asked. "We must have been unconscious for longer than I anticipated."

"I missed dinner!" Nora gasped. "Noooo!"

"Don't worry, we set aside food for both of you." May said. "I'll have it brought up."

"That would be lovely." Ren nodded. "Thank you for your help."

"Yeah, thanks May!" Nora cheered, leaping out of bed to embrace her. "You're the best!"

* * *

After dinner, Nora and Ren made love. The linking of their souls created a feedback loop, each able to feel the other's pleasure, that made it even more euphoric than usual. "What do ya' think Ren, number four?" Nora cheered.

"That would be wonderful." Ren smiled.

"So, wanna' go another round?" Nora smirked. "Make sure it takes?"

"I want to, but I think it's time for bed." Ren replied. "It's been a big day, and I'm rather tired."

"What if I have the dream tonight?" Nora asked.

"Hopefully I'll be there too." Ren answered. "Then maybe we can get to the bottom of this."

"Right now there's something else I'd like you to get to the bottom of…" Nora grinned.

"Tomorrow, I promise." Ren declared. "All day, just the two of us, doing whatever you want."

"How could I refuse an offer like that?" Nora laughed. "Deal."

* * *

As she usually did, Nora fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Ren found it easier to sleep than usual, suspecting his connection to Nora was giving him a taste of the ease with which she fell asleep. Ren hoped his plan would work. Ruby and Pyrrha spoke of shared dreams, but it was a sporadic thing, not a guarantee. Nora's dreams were clearly weighing on her, and Ren was desperate to find out what was happening. He did not have long to wait.

Ren drifted to sleep, and almost instantly found himself surrounded by light. He looked around and realized he was in a room he had never seen before. It was somewhat like a temple, but by far the largest he had ever seen. Furthermore, the light that bathed him came from no source in particular, but from all around. He looked up, but could see no ceiling, just more light. It was just as Nora had described, but so far no "shiny" people had yet appeared. He got a definite sense that his soul was in a real place, but no place in the mortal realm.

"Ren!" Nora called. Ren looked toward the source of the sound. He spotted a vague humanoid outline. The light behind it was blinding, but he approached. "Ren!" The figure began to resolve. It was Nora, but it was not. "Ren?"

"Nora...is that you?" Ren asked.

"Of course it's me." Nora replied. "Uh...why are you naked?"

"Why do you have wings?" Ren countered.

"I have wha…" Nora gasped. She tried to look behind her, but could not turn her head far enough. She reached back and grabbed the feathery wings. "Oh gods! I have wings! This is so cool!"

"Where did you get that armor?" Ren asked. Nora was clad in ornate golden plate armor. Instead of a helmet she wore something resembling a crown of pure light.

Nora looked down at her attire. "No clue." She shrugged. "I always have it when I'm here."

"I wish I had something to wear." Ren noted.

"I don't." Nora smirked.

"How about chains?" A female voice boomed.

"Freyja?" Nora asked. Chains of light rose up from the floor and engulfed Ren, pinning his arms to his sides and tying his legs together. "What's going on?!"

"Back away Nora." Freyja warned. A glowing figure descended from above, landing between Ren and Nora. She too was winged, and was similarly attired to Nora. Her face was pale white and free of wrinkles or blemishes, her eyes a piercing red, her hair seemingly made of light. "How have you come to this place evildoer?"

"Nora and I have linked our souls." Ren replied. "We are one. Surely you can sense it."

"I...I can." Freyja gasped. "No…"

"Yes." Ren said. "And your chains cannot hold me." He spoke a spell and was surrounded by a blackness so dark it seemed to absorb the room's gleaming light. When it disappeared the chains went with it. "Who are you?"

"How dare you use such vile magic in this sacred place!" A male voice demanded.

"Begone defiler!" Another male voice joined in.

A pair of glowing figures similar to Freyja, but male, appeared to encircle Ren. "Thor...Baldr…" Nora gasped.

"Nora, we warned you about this monster." Thor growled. "Why did you not leave him as we instructed?"

"I love Ren!" Nora declared. "I would never leave him!"

"Who are you?" Ren repeated his question. He began speaking a spell and balls of darkness formed in his hands. "Or do you wish for me to further _defile_ this place."

"Your magic is unnatural!" Baldr shouted.

"So answer me, or I'll use it." Ren warned.

"Very well." Freyja grumbled. "We are the Aesir and Vanir. The Diar."

"And what do you want with Nora?" Ren pressed.

"She is one of us." Baldr declared. "She was meant to save the mortal realm from Salem."

"And she did." Ren noted.

"No, _she_ did not, because of _you_!" Thor shouted. "She was meant to kill Cinder and sever the connection between Salem and the mortal realm, but you prevented her from carrying out her holy task. The world was nearly destroyed because of you!"

"How is that?" Ren asked.

"The day you first encountered Cinder, Nora was meant to kill her." Baldr explained. "She was to enter Cinder's cell in the dark of night and smite her, but you…"

"Oh...we were banging." Nora remembered.

"Yes...you were...joined…" Freyja sighed. "And your connection to the mortal realm prevented your empowerment."

"Empowerment...you were going to take control of her." Ren accused.

"We were going to do what had to be done." Baldr protested.

"It worked out in the end though." Nora said. "Cinder's dead, the world's safe, we should all be happy, right?"

"No." Freyja hissed. "For you remain with this...this...demon!"

"Ren's not a demon!" Nora screamed. "He loves me and I love him, and now our souls are linked and we'll be together forever!"

"Forever indeed." Baldr groaned.

"Huh?" Nora asked.

"I understand." Ren declared. "You're all immortals. _Nora is an immortal._ Since our souls are linked, that makes me immortal too. And I suspect you can't do anything about it without harming Nora, something you're unwilling or unable to do. That must make you quite angry." Freyja, Thor and Baldr merely stared at Ren, but their silence was confirmation enough. "So why have you been calling Nora to this place?"

"We call her here to give instruction." Freyja replied. "Unfortunately she rarely understands. Perhaps her human mind is unable to fully comprehend us."

"Or she doesn't like what you're telling her to do." Ren suggested.

"Freyja, we must do something." Baldr declared. "We cannot allow this abomination to have eternal life, not without some punishment."

"I have something in mind." Freyja grinned. "We curse you to inhabit the mortal realm forever."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Nora shrugged.

"Nora, just wait." Ren sighed.

"We curse you to outlive your friends, your family, your children and their children and all your descendents." Freyja continued. "You will watch all you love crumble and die, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Perhaps...perhaps that's too cruel." Thor advised.

"No, it's exactly what the situation calls for." Freyja declared. "Baldr, do you disagree?"

"No." Baldr answered.

"I must protest." Thor persisted.

"Denied." Freyja waved him off.

"Thanks for the support Thor!" Nora exclaimed. "I'm totally naming a kid after you!"

"It's a shame we can't change the names of our other children." Ren grumbled. "These fools do not deserve the honor, even if they are your family. I wonder what Naga thinks of you…"

"Enough!" Freyja screamed. "Leave and never return!"

* * *

Ren and Nora snapped awake at the same time. Both suffered debilitating headaches that kept them immobile for several minutes. When the pain finally faded sufficiently, Ren sat up and held his head in his hands. "That could have gone better." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"Perhaps in confronting them as I did...I cost our children their blessing." Ren replied. "Now they will grow old and die, all while we remain the same. Eternity...eternity will surely be lonely."

"I don't care if it's just you and me, with no one else left in the world." Nora declared. "As long as I have you I'll never be lonely. And sure, there'll be sad times, but think of all the happy times we could have! We always worried about not having the time. Now we have the time to do everything."

"Hmm...perhaps you're right." Ren nodded. "An eternity with you will surely be a good time."

"Yeah, just think of all the sex!" Nora cheered.

Ren managed a smile. "When you put it that way…"


	8. Of Life and Love: Part 1

Of Life and Love: Part 1

Weiss was in labor, soon to give birth to her second child with Blake. It would be her third total. To Yang it had seemed that all her friends were having children, and her maternal instincts were kicking in hard. The fact that she was effectively Princess Grace's nanny only drove home the point. For a long time she had been begging Weiss and Blake for a child of her own, and finally Weiss relented. With a little help from Ren's magic, she fathered Yang's child. The baby girl - Autumn - had been born healthy and happy with an abnormally full head of bright blonde hair. Yang adored her daughter, still only a few months old, but today she was far away, with nannies in another palace, separated from the chaos.

As she had during Weiss' first pregnancy, Blake had temporarily taken over the government. This time Ruby and Pyrrha did not travel to the capital to help. With a small child of their own, and with Pyrrha pregnant, they had to decline Blake's request for their help. They did send someone in their place. Taiyang acted as Blake's chief advisor during her regency. He had experience running Chon'sin in the royal couple's absence, and his wisdom and experience proved invaluable. The respect he had garnered as a warrior also helped keep the typically oppositional nobles at bay. He remained in the capital, but Blake had departed, determined to be present for the birth of her second child.

Weiss was in bed, made as comfortable as possible, her legs propped up in preparation for the child's arrival. Blake and Yang flanked her, holding her hands. Weiss had gotten pregnant as soon as her body had recovered from the process of producing Yang's child, and perhaps as a result, her labor seemed more intense than had her first. It did not help that Pyrrha was not present to cast her pain reduction spell, heavily pregnant and unwilling to travel as she was. The clerics in attendance, the best the capital had to offer, cast spells to reduce Weiss' suffering, but their efforts were woefully insufficient.

Weiss cried out as the contractions increased in intensity and rapidity. Yang and Blake did their best to comfort her, and she did her best to crush their hands with her vice-like grip. The clerics gathered around. The baby was coming. With a final yell and a mighty push, the baby slipped into the waiting hands of one of the attendants. Weiss relaxed her grip and heaved a heavy sigh. The umbilical cord was clamped and Blake cut it, then the whining baby was taken away to be washed and checked.

"Weiss...she's beautiful." Blake smiled. "Makes it worth the suffering huh?" Weiss said nothing. "Exhausted?" Blake turned around and froze.

"Weiss" Yang gasped. She grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and gently shook her. Her head lolled to the side. Yang pressed her head to Weiss' chest, then moved her ear to Weiss' mouth. "Sh-she's not breathing!"

Blake rushed to Weiss side and cupped the side of her face, lifting her head up straight. "Weiss...no, Weiss stay with me!" Blake cried. "Somebody do something!"

The clerics that had been focused on the child returned, frantically casting their healing spells on Weiss. "Give me a staff!" Yang demanded. Pyrrha had taught her some basic healing spells. It was nothing compared to what the professionals were capable of, but she was desperate to do something.

"She can't die!" Blake exclaimed. She grabbed a cleric. "Take my life force. Transfer it to her." The cleric shook her off. He was not a practitioner of such dark magic. Blake dropped to her knees. "Gods...gods no! You can't take her! Take me instead!"

The clerics had done all they could. Some persisted, but a few backed off, giving up. Yang rushed up to one and punched her, ripping the staff from her hands. "We can't give up!" Yang screamed. She started casting her spell, over and over, with everything she had. The staff burst into flames in her hands. She persisted, only dropping it when the pain became unbearable. "Damnit!"

"No...no, this can't be happening…" Blake wept. "I...I'll do anything...just...just don't die." She embraced the motionless Weiss, squeezing her with all her might. "I can't...I can't…"

With a low groan Weiss stirred. "Weiss?" Yang gasped.

"W-Weiss…" Blake stammered. Weiss breathed, shallow and unsteady. "W-Weiss please...are you...I…"

"Blake…" Weiss groaned.

"Y-yes…" Blake struggled.

"How...how's the baby?" Weiss asked.

Blake looked to a cleric who gave a thumbs up. "The baby's good." Blake replied. "I...are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...it aches…" Weiss answered. "When did you start hugging me?"

"I…I…" Blake started. Once of the clerics approached, carrying the newborn. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, hold your baby."

The cleric placed the child in Weiss' arms, and Blake made sure to help her support the little girl. "Blake...can I...can I name her...Winter?" Weiss requested.

"You can name her whatever you like." Blake nodded. "I...I'm just...I'm glad you're both okay."

"Yang...say hi to Winter." Weiss smiled.

"H-hi W-Winter." Yang stuttered. "I...she's beautiful. And...oh gods Weiss!" Yang bent down to hug Weiss. Blake spirited the baby away to keep it out of the way of what she knew would be a crushing embrace. "I love you so much! Please, for the love of Naga, don't do this again!"

* * *

The next few weeks saw Yang mothering Weiss, hovering over her in a way she never had before. It took Weiss longer to recover from Winter's birth than it had from Grace's. She was unable to walk for a full week and left weakened thereafter. Then she fell ill with a fever. It took a month but Weiss was able to recover her full strength and return to her duties. Still Yang refused to let up, following her at all times, attending to her needs with a fanatical obsession. At first Weiss tolerated it. Her close call had scared Yang, and she felt guilty.

The problem was Yang refused to stop. Even when Weiss was in literal fighting shape, Yang shadowed her, freaking out whenever Weiss so much as stumbled or felt tired. Worse, Yang became moody, which made things awkward at court. If someone so much as stepped a toe out of line, Yang gave him a full dressing down. She was increasingly fatigued, dark circles growing below her eyes, and began to scare the court. At one point she even snarled fire, an ability she did not even know she had. Even as Weiss protested, Yang kept clinging to her. Then Yang started snarling fire just because she thought it was cool. It was as if she was losing her grip on sanity.

Then one day Yang was simply absent. At first Weiss was relieved, happy to have a moment to herself for the first time since she had given birth. She suspected Yang had fallen asleep somewhere, taking a proper nap she desperately needed. But the hours slipped by and Yang failed to appear. Weiss grew concerned. Blake had not seen her. The nannies who watched Grace, Winter and Autumn had not seen her. She was not in her palace quarters. Weiss sent a messenger to Yang's inn but she was not there either.

Weiss began to panic, but remembered the last time there had been a serious problem. When Blake had her difficulties with Grace, she had fled to the highest tower, and Yang had found her there. It was worth checking it out. Weiss climbed the narrow, spiral staircase to the top floor, then the ladder to the roof of the tower. There she found Blake holding Yang, the pair curled up on the floor with tear tracks on their faces.

"Wha...Yang, what's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"I...I...can't…" Yang struggled. "I shouldn't…"

"She's been having nightmares." Blake explained.

"Nightmares?" Weiss pressed.

"I...you're lying in bed...you stop breathing...and you just die…" Yang sobbed. "I can't...I...I can't lose you…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Weiss asked.

"I'm supposed to be the strong one, the invincible one." Yang wept. "They're just stupid dreams. I should be able to deal with them myself. I thought I'd just stay close to you until I got over it...but it just kept getting worse. I couldn't sleep, I was afraid to leave your side for a second, I just...I couldn't take it."

"I found her here sobbing." Blake explained. "That was a few hours ago."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Weiss demanded. "You just disappeared!"

"I'm sorry." Yang apologized. "I...I didn't know what to do."

"It's...it's alright." Weiss sighed. "I know I scared you."

"No, this is my fault." Yang shook her head. "Blake got over it. I should have been able to."

"Maybe you just need a break." Blake suggested. "I got to spend some time with the kids, take my mind off things. You've been going non-stop."

"But I can't…" Yang started.

"It's decided then." Weiss declared. "Yang, you're taking a holiday."

"What?" Yang gasped. "No, I'll be fine. I just need to pull myself together. I'll be okay, I promise." She sprung up and forced a smile. "I'll get through this." She walked over to the ladder and slid down out of sight before Blake or Weiss could say anything.

"You're not just going to let this go, are you?" Blake asked.

"Oh no way." Weiss confirmed. "She's going on vacation whether she likes it or not."

* * *

Neo and Emerald were summoned to the palace. Led into the dungeons they were confronted with a shocking sight. Yang was chained up, Weiss and Blake flanking her. "We were forced to take drastic measures." Blake preemptively explained.

Neo jumped excitedly. "Oh gods, what is it, Neo's birthday?" Emerald asked.

"Neo doesn't know her birthday." Yang observed.

" _Best not birthday ever!_ " Neo signed.

"I have been convinced, under great duress, to take a holiday." Yang groaned. "So kids, want to meet your sister?"

"We already met Autumn." Emerald said. "Remember, you were breastfeeding her in the bar, everyone was staring at you chest."

" _Can I have a go?_ " Neo smirked.

"No, no, _my_ sister." Yang explained. "She's _basically_ a daughter to me, so that makes her your sister too!"

"I don't remember you officially adopting us?" Emerald chuckled.

"Also, I'm fairly sure you're not much older than them." Blake noted.

" _To be fair, I'm childlike and adorable._ " Neo silently giggled.

"I'll handle the paperwork if you'll just go on a damn vacation!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You drive a hard bargain." Yang laughed.

"Yang…" Blake sighed.

"Alright, alright." Yang relented. "Just gimmie' a day to organize some things."

"If you're not out of the city by noon tomorrow, I'm exiling you." Weiss threatened.

"Do I get a say in this?" Emerald asked.

"No." Weiss scowled.

"Nope." Blake shrugged.

"Nuh." Yang added.

Neo shook her head.

* * *

"You have less than an hour to get out of here." Weiss warned. "I do not make empty threats."

"Yeah, yeah." Yang rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to introduce you to the people who will be watching over you in my stead." Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Come on in guys!" Four people entered, clad in mishmashes of armor. They were obviously not traditional soldiers. "Meet my dear friends, the best mercenaries in all of Valm, Team Coffee."

"Team Coffee?" Weiss asked.

"They run on pure caffeine." Yang chuckled. "The big guy with the big sword is Yatsuhashi, the mage is Velvet, the rogue with the freaky eyes is Fox, and this sexy gal is Coco."

"What is Coco carrying?" Blake asked. Coco had a large, glowing, cylindrical device hanging on her back. It seemed to have some sort of clockwork mechanism to it.

"That's her canon." Velvet replied.

"I've never seen a canon like that before." Weiss noted. "Did you make it?"

"I made Fox's eyes, but I didn't make that weapon." Velvet explained. "We were working a contract, clearing some undead out of a ruin, and we found it."

"How does it work?" Weiss asked.

"I have no idea." Coco admitted. "But I point it at things and they cease to exist."

"I could explain it, but I hope you've got all day." Velvet laughed.

"So, you made Fox's eyes." Blake observed. "Think you could fix this one?" She pointed to her blind eye.

"I could replace it." Velvet replied. "I'd have to remove the old one first."

"They also don't work great." Fox noted. "It's better than being blind, but I'm told they don't match real sight. Motion in particular is problematic."

"Fox is correct." Velvet nodded. "It's hard to explain, but they emit pulses of magical energy, detecting the waves that are reflected back."

"Like echolocation?" Blake suggested.

"Sort of." Velvet shrugged.

"Yang, is all this really necessary?" Weiss asked.

"No matter what, I'm going to be worried about you." Yang replied. "But with these guys watching your back, I'll feel a lot better. They'll always have your back, and not just because I'm paying them."

"We're friends first, mercenaries second." Coco smiled. "Plus Yang pays up front."

"And there's more for you when I get back." Yang added. "Now, I should be on my way. Exile doesn't sound fun. See ya' soon."

"Later." Blake waved.

"Enjoy your trip Yang." Weiss smiled. She stepped up and embraced Yang. "Now go, get some rest, get your head on straight."

"Sure thing Weissy." Yang nodded. "Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone."

"Oh, we won't." Weiss smirked. "Shame you'll miss the orgy though."

"Wha...orgy?" Yang gasped. "What orgy?"

Weiss chuckled. "Bye Yang."

* * *

Yang, Emerald and Neo had packed and loaded into a carriage, which now traveled swiftly through the countryside. A fourth passenger, Yang's daughter Autumn, was along for the trip too, happily suckling at Yang's breast. Neo and Emerald sat side-by-side across from them. " _Can I be next?_ " Neo signed excitedly, only to be thwapped by a pillow. Emerald leveled a blank stare at her partner. Neo giggled silently, leaning over to peck her on the cheek before leaning the other way to stick her head out the window, watching the forest speed past.

Yang rolled her eyes and met Emerald's gaze, the latter managing a smile that quickly faded. "Something up Emmy?" Yang asked.

"I...we haven't really met Ruby...well, not since the end of the war." Emerald replied. "How does she feel about us?"

"I've told her a lot about you two." Yang answered. "And she's not one to hold grudges."

"She never tried to speak with us." Emerald noted.

"She's been busy Emmy, with the duchy and Pyrrha, and Summer most of all." Yang explained. "Even I don't get to see her that often, just when she comes to the palace. Otherwise it's all letters and packages between us."

"Right...distance...sure...okay." Emerald assured herself. "What about Pyrrha? Not everyone can be as forgiving and understanding as your sister." Suddenly Neo kneeled on the seat, leaning further out the window until her whole upper body hung out. Emerald's eyes bulged and she grabbed Neo by her waistline, letting her hang in the wind for a while before yanking her back in. Neo landed in Emerald's lap, her hair frazzled, and pouted. Emerald scowled at her. "Are you gonna' be a pest this entire trip?"

Neo stuck her tongue out at Emerald, then booped her on the nose. "Neo, behave." Yang laughed. "Pyrrha is a kind soul Emerald, trust me. It's Weiss and Blake you have to watch out for, and you two already won them over."

"Cinder killed her parents Yang, and I served under her for half my life." Emerald sighed. "It can't be so simple."

"It doesn't have to be so complicated either." Yang countered.

"But what if she doesn't like us being there?" Emerald pressed.

"She'll have to deal with me." Yang smirked.

"I don't want to be any trouble." Emerald declared.

"Yeah, well she's pregnant." Yang noted. "So she couldn't give us trouble if she tried."

"They're having another child?" Emerald gasped.

"Yep, I didn't tell you?" Yang replied.

" _You told me_." Neo signed.

"Oh, yeah, well Pyrrha wanted to be a mother too." Yang explained. "Ruby always wanted to have two kids anyway."

"What is it with you people and babies?" Emerald scoffed.

"What's the matter Emmy?" Yang chuckled. "Does this freak you out?" She smirked and jiggled Autumn, who continued sucking blissfully.

Emerald looked uncomfortable. "Yes Yang, babies in general freak me out." She confirmed. "They feed of your body for nine months, your body almost kills itself trying to get it out, then you have to take care of this fragile little gremlin looking thing until it can walk and talk and _ugh_! I don't know how you do it!"

"It isn't always easy, hell, it'll _never_ be easy, but it's worth it." Yang smiled. "I made a new life with Weiss. Every time I look at her I'm reminded of our love. Every time I sleep I dream of her all grown up, kicking ass like her mammas." Yang's voice wobbled. She gazed lovingly down at Autumn, who had fallen asleep. "You're gonna' make us so proud Autumn. You're gonna' do great things. Even if you are a gremlin."

Emerald chuckled, shaking her head. Yang smirked at her and closed her shirt. Neo unexpectedly cupped Emerald's cheek, drawing her down into a kiss. Emerald flushed and Neo smiled before making herself comfortable, turning to face Yang and Autumn, leaving Emerald to comb the knots in her hair in silence.

* * *

As the carriage crossed into Rosanne, on the final stretch to the ducal estate, Yang sent a raven with a message to tell Ruby of their proximity. Not half an hour later, the carriage rolled to a stop, still well short of its destination. The sound of pounding hooves could clearly be heard. Yang placed Autumn in her bassinet, then sprung up and out of the carriage. "Ruby!" She cheered.

"Yang!" Ruby responded. She slid Zwei to a stop beside the carriage and dismounted, pretty much landing in Yang's arm.

Yang lifted Ruby up, swinging her around as they laughed. "Ah, you're getting heavier Rubes!" Yang teased.

"And you're getting stronger!" Ruby giggled.

"That is true, bubble butt." Yang smirked.

"You're one to talk, melons." Ruby retorted, jabbing Yang's nipple.

"I _did_ just have a baby, thank you very much." Yang scowled, smacking her sister's hand away.

"Did you bring her?!" Ruby gasped.

"I brought all my kids." Yang replied. "Go see."

Ruby sprinted to the carriage door, wrenching it open. Inside Emerald and Neo were in the midst of a passionate embrace, though Emerald had frozen to stare fearfully at Ruby. "They're your children alright." Ruby chuckled and smiled warmly. Neo smirked, waving her fingers in a dainty greeting.


	9. Of Life and Love: Part 2

Of Life and Love: Part 2

The carriage pulled to a halt in front of Rosanne's ducal estate. Pyrrha rose from her seat on a nearby bench, Ruby pulling Zwei to a stop beside her. Yang opened the carriage door, stepping down to approach Pyrrha with open arms. "Pyrrha Rose." Yang smirked.

"Yang Schnee." Pyrrha joked.

"Pfft, I wish." Yang laughed. "Come here." She pulled the very pregnant Pyrrha into a gentle embrace. "You're coming along well."

"Ugh, I'm about ready to burst." Pyrrha complained. "I regret envying any of you."

"Just wait 'til the birth." Yang warned. "Then you'll really regret it."

"You're terrible at motivating." Pyrrha scoffed.

"Hey, teach me stronger spells and maybe I can help." Yang suggested.

"The only thing you're worse at than motivating is being a student." Pyrrha laughed.

"Stupid mental syllables." Yang grumbled.

Ruby loudly cleared her throat, causing Pyrrha and Yang to separate. "Honey, we have guests!" Ruby reminded Pyrrha.

"Oh, oh!" Pyrrha gasped. "I am so sorry. Where are my manners? Welcome to Villa De Rosa...oh...it's you. Neo and Emerald, correct?" Pyrrha bowed and Neo curtseyed.

"Yes ma'am." Emerald confirmed, her head bowed, hands submissively clasped in front of her.

"I imagine your journey has left you famished." Pyrrha observed. "I'll have the cooks prepare a large lunch. Yang, if you would come with me, there is something I'd like to discuss with you. Ruby, could you show our guests around?"

"Sure!" Ruby cheered. "Come on girls. Wait until you see our private baths! They're even better than the ones in the capital!"

"Bye girls, have fun!" Yang exclaimed as they disappeared into the manor. "Just a moment Pyrrha, I brought Autumn with me." She reached into the carriage, picking up Autumn in her bassinet.

"O-oh, you did?" Pyrrha stammered. "Well that's wonderful. Summer will have someone to talk to."

"She's not quite there yet Pyrrha." Yang laughed. "But I'm sure she'll appreciate the company anyway."

* * *

Ruby led Neo and Emerald along a cobbled path that circled around the manor house as they made light conversation. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to meet you." Ruby apologized. "There's just been so much going on and it's a little overwhelming, but I promise to spend as much time with you as possible while you're here!"

" _You're like a little cherry._ " Neo signed. " _I want to eat you all up._ "

"Neo says she loves your cloak." Emerald lied.

"Thanks!" Ruby cheered. "My mom gave it to me. Hey since you're part of the family we should get cloaks made for you two! Yang has one but she never wears it. All my friends have their own too!"

" _Cloaks are sexy._ " Neo smirked. " _You can wear no clothes underneath, and no one can tell until you flash them!_ "

"Neo can't wait." Emerald obfuscated.

The group came to a gate and archway cut into the hedge. Walking through they found themselves in a large series of gardens. In the distance they could see Yang and Pyrrha walking arm-in-arm, entering a small building away from everything else. "These are the rose gardens." Ruby explained. "Mom planted them when she lived here, and I've been expanding on them since I came to power."

Neo nudged Emerald to get her attention. " _I wonder if she's as dedicated to her own rose bush_ _._ " Neo signed.

"Neo say's they're beautiful." Emerald suppressed a grin.

"Thanks!" Ruby exclaimed. "You can relax here all you like. The gardens are open to the public on weekends and for special events though, so you might have some company on occasion."

" _I won't mind having her for company._ " Neo grinned.

"Thank you for your generosity Miss Rose." Emerald bowed.

"Oh please, I'm Ruby." She laughed. "I'll be 'Miss Rose' when I'm old and wrinkled." She pointed to the building Yang and Pyrrha had entered. "Over there you can see the shrine. I've never really been one for prayer, but Pyrrha likes to spend some time there every day."

" _There's a lot of fun to be had on your knees._ " Neo signed.

"Neo's afraid we might burst into flames upon entering." Emerald chuckled.

"If Yang can survive, I'm sure you can too." Ruby giggled. "Come on, I'll show you the main hall."

* * *

After dropping off Autumn at the nursery, Yang and Pyrrha headed through the manor and out the back. They followed a well trodden path of trampled grass from the main building to a smaller structure. Its design marked it as a small temple, the sort many religious nobles constructed for their personal use. They entered the structure, and Pyrrha closed the shrine door behind Yang, separating from her and approaching the altar. She took several sticks of incense, placed them in holders, and lit them with a nearby candle. She clasped her hands, bowing her head in prayer.

Yang took in her surroundings. The stone walls blocked all natural light, leaving a multitude of candles to light the space. The floor was lacquered wood with several woven mats to cover its surface, along with some pillows to make kneeling in prayer more comfortable. The interior of the building and the shrine itself were decorated with various hangings, silks and tapestries, giving the impression of being in a tent, almost. Yang found it beautiful if sombre, not to mention a major fire hazard. Approaching Pyrrha, Yang noticed for the first time that the shrine was littered with feathers, black feathers.

"Pyrrha, what's with the feathers?" Yang asked.

"Raven feathers." Pyrrha replied. "I've taken to collecting them...a form of penance."

"Pyrrha, you…" Yang started.

"I know Yang, Raven wished to die, and so I obliged her." Pyrrha cut her off. "I killed many during the war, all desiring nothing more than my death, the deaths of those I hold dear. But of all of them, Raven alone is the one I regret."

"You would rather Ruby had?" Yang asked.

"I would rather no one had." Pyrrha sighed. "She did not wish to kill me, nor did she wish to kill my friends, even if she felt obligated to because of our opposing allegiance. The only death she wished for was her own. But she did not deserve death Yang. Raven was a broken woman, driven insane by her mistakes, by the manipulations of a cruel king. She did not deserve death but redemption. She deserved a life free of pain, free of misery. She believed her only escape was death, and in our haste, in our anger, we accepted that. But I can no longer."

"What's done is done Pyrrha." Yang encouraged.

Pyrrha turned to Yang with a sad smile. "Perhaps, but still, I wish to redeem her." Pyrrha declared. "If in name only."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha bowed her head. "My child...Ren tells me she will be female." She explained. "We have discussed various names but...I keep coming back to one."

Yang laid a hand on Pyrrha's back, managing a weak smile in return. "Pyrrha, are you sure?" Yang pressed. "This is...this is a _really_ big thing to do. She'll carry that name for her entire life. Like it or not, it will define her in the eyes of others, and in her own."

"Raven deserved a new life." Pyrrha insisted. "In this way, I can grant her that. She was your mother Yang. No matter her crimes she was your only mother, and I took her from you, forever...I took her from you Yang. I think about it every night, the pitiful look in her eyes, her voice, begging for death, begging Ruby...she thanked me Yang, I killed her and she _thanked me_." Pyrrha dissolved into tears, beginning to sob. Yang hugged her, just as gentle as before, letting her sob into her shirt. "I...I want to do right. I want my child to carry her name with pride, redeem it in the eyes of the world."

"Okay, okay, I understand." Yang soothed.

"I won't let her down Yang." Pyrrha promised. "I won't fail again."

"You didn't fail Pyrrha." Yang countered. "You never failed anyone."

"I wish I could believe that Yang." Pyrrha sighed. "But thank you."

* * *

Ruby led Emerald and Neo to the main hall. "This is where we would have feasts if the garden wasn't so beautiful." Ruby said. "We only end up having them in here when it's raining."

" _I prefer eating when it's wet anyway_ _._ " Neo signed.

"So we won't be eating here?" Emerald asked.

"There's a lovely gazebo deeper in the gardens that we've prepared for lunch." Ruby replied. "It has a great view of the lake."

A maid approached Ruby. "Miss Ruby, Summer is awake." She said.

"Oh, perfect!" Ruby cheered. "Thank you Octavia. Neo, Emerald, come meet Summer. She loves visitors!"

The maid curtseyed and returned to her duties. Ruby made her way down one of the halls with her guests in tow. As she turned into a side room she was met with an excited squeal. "Mummy!" Summer exclaimed.

Ruby knelt, allowing Summer to rush into her arms, giggling. "Good afternoon sweetie." Ruby smiled. "Auntie Yang is here, and she brought family too." Ruby gestured toward Emerald and Neo.

"Yaya...Pink!" Summer yelled, pointing to Neo. "Aah!" She detached from Ruby, dashing over to latch onto Neo's leg.

"Summer wait!" Ruby laughed.

Neo giggled silently, ruffling Summer's bright red hair and eliciting another squeal. "Pretty pink!" Summer cheered.

"She _really_ likes visitors." Ruby chuckled.

"And pink, evidently." Emerald observed.

"We're more of a red family." Ruby noted.

" _She's so beautiful_ _._ " Neo signed, bending down to get closer to Summer's level.

"She...she says she's beautiful." Emerald translated.

"She takes after her grandmother." Ruby reminisced.

" _Your mother must have been an angel_ _._ " Neo signed.

"She must have been an angel." Emerald related.

"She was…" Ruby started. "Summer, don't do that."

Summer had reached up and was tugging on Neo's pink pigtail. Rather than be annoyed, Neo laid down to let Summer more easily play with it, an amused grin on her face. Summer began climbing on Neo, much to her delight. "Pinned by a baby, Neo I taught you better than that." Yang joked, standing in the doorway smirking. Neo stuck her tongue out at Yang. "Pyrrha says lunch is being served."

After shifting Summer aside, Neo popped up. " _Oh, I need to go relieve myself first._ " She explained. " _I haven't gone all day_ _._ "

" _The latrine is in the east wing_ _._ " Ruby signed perfectly. " _If you get lost one of the maids can show you_ _._ " Neo's eyes bugged in shock and Emerald flinched. Ruby rolled her eyes. "The maids won't bite. Go on, we'll save you a seat." Neo plastered on a smile, jumping up and rushing out of the room.

* * *

Neo found her destination with the help of an understanding and perceptive maid in the eastern wing of the manor. It was the guest wing as the maid explained. It was cozy, freshly cleaned, smelling of citrus. Neo used her time alone to silently panic. Ruby knew sign, which meant she would have understood everything Neo had said. She had not reacted, not even flinched, just kept smiling that annoyingly perfect smile of hers. Perhaps it was her political side. Yes, Ruby was a duchess, very much a politician now, and a soldier too, trained to never let her enemy phase her...wait...did that make Neo and Emerald enemies? Had Neo declared war? How would Ruby retaliate? Neo had left Emerald out there. She was only trying to keep her spirits up, her nerves at bay, and now Emerald was alone with two people she was afraid of and Yang. Would Yang protect her when she was in the wrong? What would happen to them?

 _Knock, knock._

"You've been done for two minutes Neo." Yang called from outside the door. "Quit stalling." Neo flinched, silently sighing before finishing up and exiting the latrine to find a distinctly unimpressed looking Yang staring down at her. Neo crossed her arms behind her back and plastered on an innocent smile. Yang shook her head. "I was curious to know how you would act around Ruby. You are a little demon after all, and boy was I not surprised to see you making her the butt of your jokes." Neo giggled soundlessly, but a glare from Yang cowed her. "Neo, Ruby is your sister, not by blood, not by law, but by bond. I expect you to treat her with respect."

" _I'm sorry Yang_ _._ " Neo signed.

"I'm not the one who you need to apologize to." Yang waved her off.

" _Yes ma'am...I just wanted to cheer up Emerald._ " Neo explained.

"I know Neo, but doing so at the expense of Ruby was a poor idea, and you dragged her down with you." Yang admonished. Neo bowed her head in shame, but Yang sighed and pulled her into a hug. "You're a dolt, but I love you. Now come on, they're waiting."

* * *

Neo followed Yang out of the building and into the gardens. They followed one of the main paths as it bordered a lake. On the far side was a gazebo, Pyrrha, Ruby, Summer and Emerald seated inside. Emerald seemed to be making herself as small as possible as Ruby made conversation with her, or rather at her. Emerald silently nodded when appropriate, but was otherwise silent and still.

As Neo and Yang approached, Ruby stood, smiling. "Neo, did you find the bathroom okay?" Ruby asked. "Back when I first moved in, I got lost a few times myself without the maids help."

Neo smiled and bowed her head. " _Miss Rose I…_ " She started.

"Ruby." She corrected.

" _Ruby...I apologize for my disrespectful actions today._ " Neo signed. " _I am a guest in your home, we both are, and I underestimated and belittled you. This was my idea, and Emerald had nothing to do with it. She only sought to cover for me._ "

" _It's okay Neo, I admit I did not reveal my ability to sign to see what you would do at first._ " Ruby signed back. " _In a way, we both deceived each other for our own amusement, and it was quite amusing._ "

" _I meet so very few people who can sign._ " Neo explained. " _Most do not care for the mute. It has become an easy thing to poke fun to their faces. Your composure is most impressive._ "

" _Between Yang and Nora I've grown a thick skin_." Ruby noted. " _Still, it was a fun challenge, and I forgive you, on the condition that you and Emerald come to be measured for cloaks tomorrow._ "

" _Of course sister._ " Neo agreed.

" _Welcome to the family Neo_." Ruby smiled. " _And for the record, I prefer to let my rose bush grow wild and free_."

Neo flushed and giggled silently, much to Pyrrha's confusion. "Uh...sweetie...I didn't catch any of that." She complained.

"Neo thanked us for our hospitality on such short notice, and admired the make of our home." Ruby lied. "Especially the bathroom, you know, the one where Ren and Nora conceived Baldr...we think."

"Hence the overuse of cleaner." Pyrrha sighed.

"You can have the maids scrub it all you want." Yang smirked. "That room is forever marked by…"

"Don't!" Pyrrha cut her off, eliciting laughs all around.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent catching up on recent events. Yang and Ruby carried the conversation, with Pyrrha occasionally interjecting, and Ruby made sure to include Neo and Emerald whenever possible. Neo spent most of her time gleefully entertaining Summer, who eventually fell asleep on her chest. Autumn surprisingly slept like a stone in her basket, the long trip apparently having exhausted her. While the conversation and company was nice, the hour grew late and it was time to retire for the evening.

Neo sprinted into their room and leapt onto the large bed belly-first. If she was not mute, she would have squealed and giggled as she rolled around on the thick assortment of sheets. Emerald suppressed a grin as she followed her partner, while Yang stood chuckling in the doorway. "I'm gonna' turn in early." Yang informed the couple. "Been trying to catch up on my sleep. Don't worry about noise - since Nora started visiting Pyrrha soundproofed...well...everything. She tells me muffling spells are a godsend."

Neo stopped rolling to wave at Yang. " _Goodnight Yang_." She signed.

Emerald sat meekly at her side. "Goodnight Yang." She waved.

"Emmy, you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'll be fine Yang." Emerald managed a smile and a nod. "Just a little out of it, new place and all that."

Yang strode forward and hugged Emerald, who returned the embrace tightly. "You need anything, mine's the door with the yellow scarf." Yang offered. Emerald nodded and let go. Yang ruffled her hair, only to be tackled by Neo. "G'night, sleep tight. Big day tomorrow. You get to be dragged around by Ruby all day."

"Yay…" Emerald sighed. Yang threw Neo back onto the bed, chuckling as she left the room. Neo knelt behind Emerald, resting her chin atop her head, arms snaking around her waist to rub soothing circles on her belly. "I'll be fine Neo, just jittery." Neo traced a pattern on Emerald's stomach, then planted a kiss on her head. Emerald smiled, genuinely this time. "I love you too Neo."

* * *

Yang made her way to her room, pausing before it to run her hand along the yellow scarf that hung upon the door. On a previous visit she had placed it there to avoid getting lost while drunk, but not before having to be prodded awake by a nervous maid after passing out in the hallway mid-search. She pushed the door open to find the maids had left what little luggage she had at the foot of the bed. Ruby had insisted that she choose a room and make it her home away from home. Yang was family, not only Ruby's sister, but a mother when no one else could be, a parent when her father was too wracked with grief to care for them.

Yang would always have a place in the Rose household, so she never needed to bring much in the way of clothes. Half of her wardrobe was already there, and the collection grew with every visit. Still Yang eyed the bed with a sense of dread, and the reason for her visit leapt to the forefront of her mind. Drawing the curtains and slipping off her clothes, she pulled back the covers and lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wished Blake was here. She wished Weiss was here. Even Autumn was not with her, sleeping in the nursery with Summer, tended by the maid Octavia.

A part of Yang wanted to spend the night with Neo and Emerald. She knew they would not mind, but she also knew they needed their time alone. Emerald was having trouble finding comfort, the scars of the war still weighing heavily upon her. She needed time to adjust to the new environment, and and the presence of Pyrrha and Ruby - people she had once been pitted against, that she was afraid may yet turn on her again. Yang would never let anything happen to them. She knew her perception of them was strange. They were hardly much younger than she was, and Neo might even have been older, but she had encountered them at such vulnerable times. She had taken care of them, consoled them, given them a safe place to recover and rebuild, and loved them as daughters in much the same way she loved Ruby.

In retrospect, Yang was surprised she had not had children sooner. Perhaps her lust for battle or her focus on caring for Ruby had blinded her to the possibility, or perhaps all she needed was to find someone she wanted to have children with. She had always harbored affection for Weiss, and Blake had been attractive for sure, but to imagine herself in such an intimate relationship with one - let alone both - seemed a dream come true. It was a dream she always subtly feared she would wake up from.

Then her dream had almost become a nightmare. Seeing Weiss lying still - skin awfully pale - and Blake in tears had caused her such anguish, such fear, it had almost broken her. Indeed it still threatened to break her. She shivered, pulling the blankets over her and burying her face into the pillows. Sleep would not come easy tonight, but for the sake of her health, she had to try.


	10. Of Life and Love: Part 3

Of Life and Love: Part 3

The next morning got off to an early start. One of the maids - Dew, whom Neo recognized as the one who helped her locate the latrine the prior day - gently woke them from their slumber, informing them that breakfast was being served out in the gazebo. Dew also left a tray of tea and cookies on the dresser. Neo squinted against the darkness and began the process of waking Emerald from a sleep so deep it could qualify as a coma. After "waking up" they were surprised to find their tea was still piping hot. They poured themselves cups and made their way to breakfast.

Upon reaching the gazebo, Emerald and Neo found a chirpy Ruby and a still dozing Yang, whose frazzled hair and dark circled eyes left her looking quite a mess. "Morning you two!" Ruby cheered. "Sorry if the wakeup call was a bit odd, we tend to start our days early here."

"Always been stupid…" Yang grumbled.

"Oh, you're just grumpy 'cause you stayed up late." Ruby chuckled.

"I'm nocturnal, bite me." Yang shot back.

"Pssh, you're a drama queen." Ruby teased. "Drink your milk."

Yang lazily poked her tongue out at Ruby before turning to leer at the new arrivals. "Make sure you two bathe after this." She sneered. "Even Nora puts on perfume before coming to breakfast."

Neo shrugged open one side of her yukata to sniff her armpit. Emerald sighed and blocked her from view. Ruby just rolled her eyes and chuckled before returning to her meal. "Is Miss Pyrrha okay?" Emerald asked.

"Pyrrha's fine." Ruby replied. "She gets to sleep in because of the baby. She'll probably be up soon anyway, too stubborn for her own good."

"Just like Weiss, always worrying about 'the fate of the country.'" Yang complained. "Woman, sit the fuck down! You just nearly died giving birth, the least the country could do is not destroy itself while you recover."

"Weiss nearly died?!" Ruby gasped.

"Well, sort of." Yang shrugged. "Stopped breathing for a bit but she's fine. She's okay, went right back to being a pain in the ass the next day."

"I didn't hear anything about this." Ruby noted.

"Yeah, she wanted to keep it quiet." Yang explained. "Wouldn't want to give her enemies any ammunition."

"But she's okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, and Winter is adorable." Yang replied. "Looks just like her namesake. Even has the disapproving stare from the portrait. It's kinda' silly with her cute as a button nose, but she's gonna' be just like her mother someday."

"The world could always use more Weiss." Ruby laughed.

"The world can barely handle one Weiss, Rubes." Yang joked. "But anyway, I'm gonna' take a bath. You guys enjoy your breakfast." Yang grabbed two muffins from the table before getting up, hugging Emerald then Neo, and walking off.

"Come on you two!" Ruby encouraged. "Dig in! Our chef makes amazing dumplings!"

* * *

After taking thorough advantage of the baths, Neo and Emerald dressed and sought out Ruby. The head maid - Nebula - helpfully tracked them down on Ruby's behalf, and escorted them to a large room in the northern wing. The room served as an enormous wardrobe. Ruby lounged on a couch within, standing as Neo and Emerald entered. "Thanks Nebula." Ruby smiled. "There isn't much going on today, so you can have the day off if you like."

"Are you certain miss?" Nebula asked.

"Of course!" Ruby cheered. "Take Dew out on a date or something. Pyrrha and Yang can handle the babies for today."

"Thank you kindly miss." Nebula bowed graciously. "I'll do just that." She left in haste, barely stifling an excited grin.

" _I thought you didn't like being called miss_ _._ " Neo giggled silently.

"She's stubborn, and very loyal." Ruby explained. "A lot of people were displaced by the war. Nebula and her friends came to us for work, and I wanted people I understood as our staff. Isn't that right Gwen?"

"Please Ruby, delve deeper into our _tragic_ backstory." Gwen laughed from behind a privacy screen.

"It was _heartbreaking_ though." Ruby chuckled. "Dew had a sprained ankle, you hadn't had a proper bath in _three days_!"

" _Eugh, the horror_ _._ " Gwen giggled. "You could have paid my wage in bathhouse access and I would have groveled on my hands and knees in thanks."

"Don't let Yang hear you say that." Ruby warned. "She'll take it the wrong way, then take it _all the way_ _._ "

"Don't tempt me!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Keep it in your pants." Ruby scoffed.

"Give me a raise." Gwen countered.

"I'll have Ren reverse the spell!" Ruby threatened.

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Gwen gasped.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!" Ruby laughed.

"You are a harsh mistress!" Gwen joked, inspiring Ruby to give her best evil laugh. Gwen chuckled and stepped from behind the screen, various lengths of material hanging from her arms, shoulders and neck. "Well, let's get started. Who's first?" Neo waved and grinned, stepping forward. "Well, aren't you a pink little cutie!" Neo blushed, acting coy and waving her compliment away. "And look at _this_ goddess. You have _gorgeous_ eyes. Red is such a rare color, and your skin is _divine_."

Emerald was taken aback. She blushed and swallowed. "Thank you ma'am." She managed.

"Please, ma'am is what they call me in the bedroom." Gwen smirked. "In here I'm just Gwen." Neo looked excited, Emerald amused if flustered.

"Gwen, bestie, focus!" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Right!" Gwen gasped. "Now, first I need to take your measurements. The less clothes the better. We can go behind the privacy screen if you like...oh!"

Neo slipped out of her clothing with surprising speed and fluidity, throwing the clothes to Emerald, leaving herself completely bare. " _Aaaaaand_ _she's naked._ " Ruby laughed.

" _Got to be thorough_ _._ " Neo signed.

"You have a lovely figure." Gwen praised. "Ruby's figure!"

" _Thank you!_ " Neo gave a thumbs up.

"Was that a handprint on your butt?" Ruby asked.

"That would be mine." Emerald giggled.

"Damn, that's some definition." Gwen observed. Neo shuddered.

* * *

Yang sat on a bench near the lake's edge, idly letting Autumn grab for her fingers as she watched a family of ducks swim lazily among the reeds, smiling vacantly. She did not get to enjoy nature very often, with most of her time spent in the capital or just outside it at her tavern. She loved those places, and really loved the company to be sure, but she rarely traveled to places so beautiful. Perhaps she should have gardens planted around the tavern. Maybe a courtyard, yes, a beautiful courtyard, with card games and courtesans. Yang was snapped from her daydreaming by the sound of little feet padding across the grass.

"Yayaaaa!" Summer exclaimed, rushing toward Yang. The little girl latched onto Yang's back.

"Hey there Sum, who let you out?" Yang chuckled.

"That would be me I'm afraid." Pyrrha replied, sidling around the bench. "Good morning Yang, would you like to accompany us on our walk?"

Yang stood, stretching before taking hold of Autumn's pram. "Sure, was just admiring nature." She answered.

"It is a beautiful view." Pyrrha confirmed. "Though I must admit, it surprises me to see you sit down long enough to properly enjoy it."

Pyrrha began walking, Yang pushing the pram beside her. "I've been feeling contemplative lately." Yang shrugged.

"Deep in thought?" Pyrrha gasped with faux surprise. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Ouch, but true." Yang laughed. "I've always been impulsive and all that...I think motherhood is mellowing me."

"Of us all, you need some mellow the most." Pyrrha chuckled.

"I agree." Yang smiled. "Funnily enough, dying from being reckless would make a lot of people unhappy."

"Hence our retirement from the field." Pyrrha nodded. "I do miss the tournaments though."

"Ugh...if I didn't have to keep track of bets I wouldn't even watch." Yang sighed. "I miss the feel of well-smithed iron crumpling beneath my fists!"

"I miss the sound helmets make when you hit them just right." Pyrrha reminisced. "It sounds like victory."

"I miss the crowd chanting my name and waving my banners." Yang said.

"I miss the heat coursing through my veins after a well wrought victory." Pyrrha added.

"I need to get back in fighting shape." Yang declared. "Maybe when Autumn is weaning I'll get some proper time to myself."

"I must say Yang, you have recovered beautifully." Pyrrha observed. "In fact, I don't believe you've aged a day since we first met."

"You mean when you kicked my ass?" Yang laughed. "But you really think so?" Pyrrha nodded. "I don't feel it a lot of the time."

"Due to your poor sleeping habits I imagine, but yes." Pyrrha confirmed. "Now that I think of it...Yang, maybe your heritage is to blame."

"That's possible." Yang shrugged. "Now that I think of it, I should probably do some research on...well...everything. Oh, look at this!" Yang snarled and a burst of flame and smoke shot from her mouth.

"Gods!" Pyrrha yelped. "Yang, that's natural magic! T-this is amazing! We simply must experiment. I'll send a letter to Ren tonight!"

"I've been wanting to experiment with you since we met." Yang smirked.

"Shush you." Pyrrha scoffed. "Uh...where's Summer?"

"I dunno', but my backpack might have a hint though." Yang chuckled. She turned, revealing a small body and legs hanging out from beneath her mane of golden hair.

"Oh...she does love to climb…" Pyrrha noted.

" _Summer, come out and play!_ " Yang cheered. Summer giggled and kicked her legs, burying herself further into Yang's hair.

* * *

Back in the fitting room, things had escalated. Ruby was flustered but maintained her composure, Neo was still nude - aside from the mock cloak she was modeling - with a particularly ravenous looking Gwen fawning over her, all while Emerald observed the scene with some amusement.

"Yes, cocoa brown is _perfect_ , and I'll line it with white fur." Gwen declared. "It feels sensational on the skin." Neo admired her reflection in the full body mirror. The cloak was little more than pins and cloth at the moment, a layer of white and a layer of brown, held around Neo's neck by a white silk ribbon and yet more pins. She swished the makeshift cloak around and puffed out her chest, eyes shining. She looked to Emerald for approval, who smirked and nodded. "Ruby?"

"Could do with some more clothing." Ruby noted.

"Ooh, I _do_ have her measurements." Gwen cheered. "I could make her a new outfit! I love your style! I can easily work with it…"

"Gwen, losing focus again!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Right!" Gwen gasped. "Let's just get this off you, and Emerald, your turn." Gwen undid some of the pins, allowing it to slip off Neo's shoulders. Neo hopped onto the couch beside Ruby, who thwapped her with a pillow before pointing to the pile of neatly folded clothes Emerald had placed on a nearby table. Neo pouted, but reached over to don her underwear. Ruby shrugged, considering it victory enough.

"Yay." Emerald deadpanned, rolling her eyes and smirking.

"Are _you_ gonna' give us a show?" Gwen asked.

" _Gwen_ _!_ " Ruby admonished.

Emerald leveled a blank stare but Gwen kept smiling at her hopefully. Finally Emerald just huffed and stripped, but only down to her underwear. That was more than enough to draw two hungry pairs of eyes, and to send another rolling. "Gorgeous!" Gwen declared. "You have such an even skintone! Underwear needs some color though, more red. Those eyes are just...let me look at 'em!" Emerald found herself gazing lazily into Gwen's inquisitive eyes as she bored into her rich, red iris. Gwen was borderline euphoric. "Gods you are enchanting."

Neo giggled soundlessly. "Look, you can stare into my eyes all you want _after_ we've got this over and done with." Emerald sighed.

"Oh, it's a date then!" Gwen cheered. "Alright, arms out, boobs up, this is gonna' get intimate!" Gwen proceeded to measure almost every inch of Emerald's body, as she had with Neo before her. She marked down the numbers in a notebook as she went. "Hmm...not far off Pyrrha, just a little shorter. I'd love to see you in this one dress I made for her. If I replace gold silk with mint green...I'll play with it later. Now, the obvious color choice would be mint green, but that's because everyone thinks hair color is king, but they're wrong! Eye color is significantly underrated, and _you_ have such alluring examples. But just having a solid red cloak won't work either, because we don't want to overpower the look. So it should be tastefully...hmm…"

Gwen went to work, grabbing lengths of white cloth and spreading them on a table. Emerald sighed and looked to Neo. " _I love this one._ " Neo signed. " _We have to have her._ "

" _I think she has a penis Neo._ " Emerald signed back.

" _So?_ " Neo asked. " _Penis is great!_ "

" _If you say so_ _._ " Emerald huffed.

" _She does, and penis is fun_ _._ " Ruby confirmed. " _A little taxing to have one though, and the recovery sucks_ _._ "

"Are you talking about me?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Emerald admitted. Neo nodded.

"Yep." Ruby added.

"Making plans I hope!" Gwen exclaimed. Neo made a lewd motion with her hands. "Oh, please do!"

"Gwen, come on." Ruby sighed. "Work now, flirt later."

"I'm a multitasker Ruby!" Gwen protested.

"Task faster!" Ruby demanded.

"Slave driver!" Gwen joked. She finished pinning and draping the cloth over Emerald's shoulders. She fastened it in place with a red ribbon before stepping back to take it in. The makeshift ivory cloak was trimmed with red. Emerald admired herself in the mirror. "Of course the final trim will be more intricate. If you both want, I can embroider a rose dragon design on them too. Yang has one, and Ruby tells me you're like family."

Emerald and Neo smiled. "I'd very much appreciate that." Emerald nodded.

"You look regal Emmy." Ruby praised.

"Thank you Ruby, truly." Emerald blushed.

"We should finish up." Ruby suggested. "Summer probably misses you Neo." Neo silently squealed.

* * *

Eventually Summer dropped from Yang's hair to run around a bit. Yang and Pyrrha kept walking as Summer at times literally ran circles around them. Occasionally she would spear off, chasing after a bird or rushing to get a closer look at something pretty. Autumn soon fell asleep in her pram despite Summer's enthusiastic giggling. They were most of the way around the small lake...or was it a large pond? Still, they had been walking for quite a long time, particularly for someone as heavily pregnant as Pyrrha.

"I think I need a break." Pyrrha sighed. "My ankles are killing me."

"Ah, the infamous pregnancy ankles." Yang chuckled. "I know them well. Here, take a seat." Yang pushed the pram to a nearby bench and helped Pyrrha sit.

"Thank you Yang." Pyrrha smiled.

"How far have we...damnit Pyrrha." Yang grumbled, looking back at the path they had walked. "You're what, eight months pregnant?! You shouldn't be walking this much!"

"But I need to stay in shape." Pyrrha protested. "Now more than ever."

"No, you need to rest, now more than ever." Yang countered. "This isn't something to take lightly."

"I know, I know." Pyrrha nodded. "And I am. I guess we just have opposing views of how to prepare."

"Just...be sure to get some rest too, please." Yang implored.

"I will." Pyrrha promised. She paused. "Yang...do you hear that?"

"Uh...no?" Yang replied.

"Exactly." Pyrrha noted. "Why isn't Summer giggling?" Pyrrha looked around. "Crap."

"What?" Yang gasped.

"Me and my stupid ankles." Pyrrha groaned. "Of course I'd take a break here." She forced herself to her feet and struggled toward a nearby statue. "Summer!"

"Mama!" Summer exclaimed from somewhere out of view.

Pyrrha started walking around the statue, a large one depicting the goddess Naga in her dragon form. "There she is." Yang pointed. "She _does_ love to climb."

Summer had made her way to the top of the statue's back, sitting as if she were riding the dragon. She was quite high up, beyond Pyrrha's reach. A robust stone tail dipped to the ground, and that had given her a way up. "Naga!" Summer cheered.

"This is her favorite statue...to climb and to look at." Pyrrha explained. "She always has loved dragons."

"She loves dragons does she?" Yang smirked. "Maybe I should transform for her. I bet she'd love it."

"Try to take this serious Yang!" Pyrrha shouted. "This is dangerous."

"Oh, she'll be fine." Yang waved her off. She walked up beside the statue. "Summer, come on down!" She held up her hands toward Summer as the little girl stood and walked to the edge of the statue. "Come on."

"Yang I don't think…" Pyrrha started.

" _Whee!_ " Summer exclaimed as she leapt off the statue and into Yang's waiting arms. "Yaya!"

"See Pyr, nothing to worry about." Yang laughed. "You've got a little acrobat here."

"Yang...Summer...don't ever do that again." Pyrrha demanded, almost shaking with fear.

"Oh...sorry." Yang apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you. Say sorry Summer."

"Sowwy." Summer said.

"It's alright." Pyrrha sighed. "I'm probably just being overprotective. Apparently I was quite the little climber when I was her age."

"Ruby too." Yang chuckled. "No wonder."

The group's attention was drawn to the maid Octavia as she jogged across the grass toward them. "Is something the matter?" Pyrrha asked.

"No Miss Pyrrha." Octavia shook her head. "Miss Yang, a package has arrived for you. The caravan is waiting out front."

"Sweet, Summer's birthday present is here!" Yang cheered.

"It's not even close to her birthday." Pyrrha noted.

"Who cares?" Yang shrugged. "Come on. I can't wait to show you guys!"


	11. Of Life and Love: Part 4

Of Life and Love: Part 4

Yang was eager to get to the package. She hurried along, pushing Autumn's pram, with Summer giggling and running just beside, as Pyrrha took her time and fell behind. By the time Pyrrha reached the front of the manor, Yang was paying the caravaners, the large crate already sitting on the cobblestone path at the foot of the steps.

"You guys have a crowbar or something so I can crack it open?" Yang asked. One of the delivery men handed her a metal bar. As Yang approached the crate it shook, a scratching sound coming from inside. "Hmm...someone's eager to get out."

Pyrrha was almost afraid to ask. "Yang, what exactly did you get?" She finally forced herself. "Nothing dangerous I hope. Nothing illegal for that matter"

"Pyrrha, I promise everything is 100% on the level." Yang waved her off, sliding the metal bar into place. "I wanted to get Summer a Pegasus, you know, like yours, but they're really hard to find in Valm. So I got the next best thing."

"Next best thing?" Pyrrha asked. Summer stood beside her, eagerly bouncing back and forth on her feet.

With one swift motion Yang wrenched the crate open, one side falling flat to the ground. "Ta-da!" Yang cheered. With a grating, high-pitched screech, a small reptilian creature with wings crawled from the crate. It sniffed the air and cried again. It sounded almost...happy. "You're very own baby Wyvern!"

"By the gods!" Pyrrha gasped. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Draggy!" Summer squealed. She rushed forward before Pyrrha could stop her and ran right up to the lizard. She got down on all fours, just a little smaller than the Wyvern, and looked it in the eyes. It screeched inquisitively, tilting its head and looking Summer over. Summer took a deep breath and did her best to imitate it's vocalization. It was not quite right, but the Wyvern screeched approvingly. Summer crawled forward, rearing up on her knees, and wrapped her arms around the creature, giving it a hug. It flapped its wings furiously and cried out, but soon relaxed and let out a yelp.

"Looks like they're getting along." Yang laughed.

"What if it bites her?" Pyrrha asked.

"Its teeth are tiny." Yang shrugged. "A dog would be more dangerous."

"What about when it gets bigger?" Pyrrha pressed. "When its teeth are the size of my hand."

"By then they'll be such good friends it won't even think of biting her." Yang replied. "Just think of how intimidating she'll be, riding into battle on a freakin' dragon!"

"Battle…" Pyrrha sighed. Though she did not like to think about it, Summer would one day be the duchess. As such she would be responsible for leading Rosanne's troops. There was simply no way around it.

"What is that?!" Ruby exclaimed, sent rushing to the scene by the Wyvern's screeching. "Summer!" Ruby started to rush forward as Summer kissed the Wyvern on the top of the head. Ruby stopped in her tracks as the creature pulled its head back, and started licking Summer's cheek. Summer giggled and started licking it back. "Huh…"

"I guess they are getting along." Pyrrha admitted.

"This is your gift?!" Ruby gasped. "When you told me you got Summer a present I thought it was a stuffed bear or something! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry sis." Yang laughed. "But it looks like it worked out."

"What does it eat?" Pyrrha asked.

"Meat." Yang replied. "I'm told they're not picky." She peeked into the crate. "Looks like he already ate everything they put in here for him."

"Well, if he's anything like the Pegasus, he's going to eat a lot." Ruby noted. "I guess I should put an order in."

"We're really keeping it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep." Ruby nodded. She looked back to Summer and the Wyvern, still playing with one another. "I don't think I could separate them if I tried anyway."

"It just needs a name then." Pyrrha suggested. "I wonder…"

"Waffle!" Summer cheered.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Waffle!" Summer exclaimed again.

"Are you hungry?" Pyrrha asked.

Summer shook her head. She pointed to the Wyvern. "Waffle!" She repeated.

"I don't think he eats waffles." Ruby noted.

"No!" Summer cried. The look on her face said she was thinking hard. "Summer!" She pointed to herself. "Yaya!" She pointed to Yang. "Waffle!" She pointed to the Wyvern.

"You want to name him Waffle?" Pyrrha asked. Summer nodded excitedly. "That's a strange name for a Wyvern."

"I mean, not really." Yang observed. "His scales do kind of look like a waffle."

Ruby tilted her head. "Huh, they kind of do." She agreed.

"Waffle it is then." Pyrrha shrugged.

"Yay!" Summer cheered, returning to hugging her new friend. "Waffle!"

* * *

Yang relaxed on the couch in the lounge, chatting with Pyrrha about this and that. Ruby entered, an amused smile on her face. "Summer and Waffle are already inseparable." Ruby noted. "I tried to take him down to the stables for a medical check, and Summer wouldn't let me. Waffle started screeching too. I had to wait for Summer to fall asleep. Then even Waffle didn't put up a fight."

"Why do you need to check him out?" Yang asked. "He was checked out in the capital before I had him shipped."

"Just wanted to be sure he didn't suffer any injuries in transit." Ruby replied. "Besides, better to get him used to the stable workers when he's young, not when he's big enough to eat them."

"Good point." Yang laughed. "Rubes, take a seat." Ruby sat down in a chair across from Yang and Pyrrha. "I got a letter from the capital too." Yang reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll. "Wanted to wait for you to be here before reading it."

"Well, I'm here, go ahead." Ruby encouraged. "I wonder what wacky shenanigans they've gotten up to in your absence."

"More like how close they are to dying from boredom." Yang joked. She unsealed the scroll and started to read. "Oh, that's interesting…"

* * *

Weiss sat on her throne, her anger slowly building. The Duke of Novis was ranting about this and that, hollow grievances Weiss figured were meant only to annoy her. If Blake were present things might have gotten violent, but she was playing with Grace. "Furthermore, that 'tavern' has been attracting all sorts of trouble!" The Duke complained. "Not to mention that harlot of a hostess…"

"Let me stop you right there." Weiss cut in. She was willing to take a lot of abuse for the sake of keeping the peace, but personal insults of her friends were a step too far. In this case, as was becoming increasingly common, they were directed at Yang. She was technically a Countess, but had no land to go with the title, and so was derided as the Countess of Cleavage, or the Countess of Whiskey, or of Puns. And those were just the least insulting. There were also whispers about her connection to the royal couple, only intensified by the birth of her child.

"I beg your pardon…" The Duke started.

"Silence." Weiss commanded. "It seems you are poorly educated, as well as foolish, so allow me to rectify this injustice. Yang Xiao-Long entered my service when we were but children. Since that day, she has stood by my side through thick and thin. She has fought for me, killed for me, and bled for me. And not just for me, but for the Empire. I owe her my life many times over. Through all this she was a sister, a mother, a friend and a beloved companion to many. She is the captain of my guard, the caretaker of my children, and the proprietor of a safe haven for weary travelers and adventurers alike, the likes of which I shared the company of during the war. In addition to this, she is a Countess, one of your peers. She, like all nobles, will be shown the utmost respect in my presence, no matter their reputation, no matter your or my personal thoughts on the matter. Any insult paid to her, or any of them, is an insult paid to me, and I will not abide by insults in my court. You _do not_ want to make an _enemy_ of me. Do I make myself clear Wattz?"

"I...I…" The Duke gasped. Weiss' sudden angry tone, combined with her addressing him without his title, took him off guard. "Y-yes Your Grace."

"Good." Weiss said. "Now, do you have anything further to say?"

"N-no." The Duke stammered. "If it pleases You I shall take my leave."

"It does." Weiss confirmed. The Duke bowed and departed. Weiss gestured to Fox, who stood waiting near the entrance to the hall. He dutifully approached, bowing before her. "Rise. Where are your associates?"

"Yatsuhashi is keeping an eye on Princess Winter." Fox replied. "Velvet is performing an experiment, and Coco is waiting in your wardrobe."

"Excellent." Weiss smiled. "I think it's time I called it a day."

"After dealing with that asshole, I don't blame you." Fox noted.

"What did I say about insulting nobles?" Weiss warned.

"I'm blind and I could see how much you hate that prick." Fox noted.

"You're not blind, not with you magic eyes." Weiss laughed. "And besides, you'd have to be deaf too to fail to notice. Still, I prefer to keep things civil."

"And I prefer to call 'em like I see 'em." Fox smirked.

Weiss chuckled. "No wonder Yang likes you guys."

* * *

Weiss shoved open the doors to her wardrobe and flopped down in the nearest armchair in a fashion very much unbefitting of royalty. To hell with all that. In public she would maintain the image of a strong and worthy ruler, but in private she would be the stressed woman she really was. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes, opening them to meet the gaze of her new bodyguards' leader, Coco Adel. Her relationship with Coco was different than those of the other mercenaries in the small band.

Yatsuhashi took Yang's place in court when desired, standing tall, bulky and silent through most proceedings, barely moving a muscle except when directly prompted. His towering, statuesque appearance made him ideal for intimidation. He addressed Weiss formally and softly when spoken to, but otherwise remained silent. He also filled Yang's position when it came to caring for the children. He was shockingly gentle and patient, as well as attentive. Velvet often secluded herself in her quarters, performing various experiments and studies for the betterment of herself and others. Yet she also found a way to be present when needed. Blake had taken a liking to her, especially after discovering her tea brewing skills. Fox was snarky and crude, but loyal. Blind from birth, a pair of enchanted crystals created by Velvet allowed him to see. Though his vision in normal situations was not as good as natural sight, it could be better in low visibility settings. They also made it difficult to tell where he was looking at any point.

Coco seemed to have taken it upon herself to fill the social void left by Yang. She naturally fit into Weiss' private life, offering company and conversation whenever it was desired, and at times when it was not. Coco paid no heed to her status as Emperor, unless in a formal setting, addressing Weiss by name and treating her the same as anyone else. Weiss found it refreshing, and greatly appreciated the company. She loved Blake, but Blake was not one for frequent conversation, and Weiss had grown accustomed to Yang's constant presence, however overbearing. But whereas Yang had common tastes, Coco had been raised as the heiress of a wealthy Baron. It was an upbringing she had rejected some time ago, choosing instead to wander the land in search of adventure. Coco was someone Weiss could engage on subjects she could not with Blake or Yang, such as arts, courtly gossip, and somewhat shamefully, fashion.

"You look like hell." Coco observed.

"I try my utmost." Weiss groaned.

"You should ask Velvs to cook up a calming concoction." Coco suggested.

"Yes, just what I need, more potions." Weiss grumbled. "I'm already on tonics for my anxiety, circulation, immune system and migraines. What's another for the pile?"

"They have you on a separate tonic for each?" Coco gasped. "Who are you employing here? Amateurs?"

"The best money can employ." Weiss replied.

"And they play it safe, following all the recipes their mentors taught them, never taking risks or stepping out of their comfort zones." Coco rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Velvet can make one potion for everything, and it _won't_ taste like a dog's rear."

"Ugh, please, I'll drink anything she gives me if it will cleanse that image from my mind." Weiss said. Coco chuckled before returning to sorting through Weiss' closets. She picked out the various dresses, tossing them onto one of two piles, one large, one small. Weiss gestured to the smaller one. "So this is the waste pile?"

"That's the salvage pile." Coco corrected. She gestured to the other. " _That's_ the waste pile. They're good for charity, and even then I'd feel bad."

"Is it really that bad?" Weiss asked.

"It's worse than I hoped." Coco sighed. "I'm honestly baffled Weiss. Who taught you to dress?"

"The maids." Weiss replied. "Most of my time was spent being tutored and trained. I didn't have much time to develop a fashion sense. I tried to keep things simple, and Yang would occasionally make suggestions."

"No wonder the salvage pile is as big as it is." Coco laughed. "It's like a good wardrobe and a bland wardrobe are waging war in here, eugh. You need diversity... _hello_."

Coco stepped out holding a sky blue cloak with white fur lining. Weiss found herself smiling at the sight of it. "A gift from Ruby." Weiss explained. "She considers me family, so she had one made for me."

"Ah yes, Yang showed me her own." Coco nodded. "I assume Blake has one?"

Weiss froze, then sighed, shaking her head. "How much has she told you?" She asked.

"Nothing private." Coco replied. "She trusts us not to go blabbing, but she's obviously treading lightly."

"I wish we didn't have to...but at the time we had to do what was best for the Empire." Weiss sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, royal blood only, no commoners allowed." Coco chuckled. "I understand, 'cept I could afford to tell everyone to fuck off, didn't have the world resting on my shoulders. Just a choice, my lovers or my fortune and title, no tears shed there. The looks on my parents' faces were hilarious."

"Lovers?" Weiss gasped.

"Fox and Yatsu don't show it in public as much, but in private they're real softies." Coco giggled.

"...the three of them?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Coco confirmed. "Velvs was the daughter of the local alchemist, Yatsu was raised by a single mother and Fox just kinda' showed up one day. We drifted together...and then we slept together."

"Story of my life." Weiss laughed.

"You ever thought about what if?" Coco asked.

"About what?" Weiss asked.

"If you chose different, ran off with Blake and Yang, told the world to fuck off and lived on your own terms." Coco clarified.

"Sometimes...sometimes on the rare occasion that Yang falls asleep before I do...it's unfair to her that Blake and I can share our love with the world, but Yang must remain, at best, a scandal waiting to happen." Weiss frowned. "I wish we could wear two rings instead of one."

"You know, nothin's stopping that." Coco suggested. "Rings are rings, they're symbolic. We were never formally married, but Velvet cast us some all the same. At worst, someone mentions it offhand, 'oh, is that a new ring Your Grace?' 'Yes it represents the struggles we've suffered through.' Then they smile and nod because they're just trying to suck up to you, but you know the ring represents something wonderful, something hiding in plain sight, something you're rubbing in their smug faces while their none the wiser."

Weiss was silent for a time, looking thoughtful. A grin slowly spread across her face. "That's not a bad idea." She nodded. "How good is Velvet at casting?"

"Just another one of her endless talents." Coco answered. "She also made my earrings." Coco flicked the scaled tear drops hanging from her ears, amber gems glittering in the light.

"Hmm…" Weiss started.

There was a light knock at the door, and it opened to reveal Velvet, who carried a tray of tea. "Your Majesty, I brought tea." She announced.

Weiss smiled. "Just the woman I wanted to see."

* * *

After drawing up plans for rings with Velvet, Weiss settled in to chat with she and Coco. They had some interesting perspectives and it was refreshing to Weiss to hear from people who were not blatantly sycophantic. What was an enjoyable conversation was interrupted as Fox burst in. "We've got a problem." Fox announced.

"What kind of problem?" Weiss asked.

"Something weird is going on with Princess Winter." Fox replied. "She's glowing and floating around the room."

"That's absurd!" Weiss scoffed.

"Come see for yourself." Fox shrugged. "You don't have to believe me." Fox departed, heading off to get Blake.

"I guess I should have a look." Weiss sighed. "I swear, if he's messing with me…"

"He's not one to mess around about something like this." Coco noted. "If he says something weird's happening with your kid, it probably is."

Weiss led Velvet and Coco to the nursery, arriving at almost the same time as Blake and Fox. She pushed through the door to find Yatsuhashi moving around the room, a look on his face Weiss had never before seen. He looked...afraid. "Yatsuhashi, what's going on with my daughter?" Weiss demanded.

"Your Grace I...I just looked away for a second and...I can't find her anywhere." Yatsuhashi admitted. "I had just snatched her out of the air and put her back in her bassinet. I looked for something to secure her in place with, and when I returned she was gone."

"What?!" Weiss screamed. "How could you lose a baby that's too young to crawl?!"

"You see Your Majesty, she seems to be able to fly." Yatsuhashi explained.

"We have to find her!" Weiss shouted.

"I see her." Fox declared, looking straight at a wall. He pointed. "There."

"That's a wall Fox." Coco observed.

"I know that, on the other side of the wall." Fox insisted.

"You can't see through walls." Velvet noted. "I know, I made your eyes myself."

"I don't know why, but I can see a glowing baby on the other side of that wall." Fox refused to back down.

"But that's an exterior wall." Weiss declared. "We're on the third floor." She walked over to the window and poked her head out. "By the gods!" Right in front of her Winter was floating in the air, her body surrounded by an eerie blue glow, her tiny fingers grasping at a butterfly as it flitted about. "Winter!" The baby cooed and looked at Weiss with a laugh.

"Velvet, featherfall spell!" Coco commanded. "Yatsu, get down there to make a catch if you have to! Fox...don't let her out of your sight!" The trio followed their commands without hesitation.

"Winter please!" Weiss beseeched. "I can't lose you again!"

"Again?" Coco asked.

"Oh boy." Blake sighed. "I'll explain later."

"Winter, come to mommy!" Weiss called. The baby smiled at Weiss and began floating towards her, arms reaching out. "That's right, come on." Winter giggled as Weiss took hold of her, pulling her inside and cradling the baby in her arms. The glow that had surrounded Winter faded and the baby promptly fell asleep. "Oh thank Naga." Weiss fell into a chair, struggling to slow her frantic breathing.

"I told you Yang wasn't making it up." Blake laughed nervously.

"When Yang said she saw Winter floating I thought she was just losing her mind." Weiss huffed. "I never imagined…"

"Well, that was a thing." Coco shook her head.

"Yes, it certainly was." Velvet added. "It's strange. Magical abilities usually don't manifest until puberty, yet this baby, at only a few months old, has mastered levitation."

"How is that possible?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Velvet admitted. "Weiss, was there anything strange about Winter's birth?"

"Well...I did father a child with Yang just a few months before Winter was conceived." Weiss replied.

"Perhaps your loins were still charged with magical energy." Velvet suggested. "That could explain it."

"Explaining it doesn't help us deal with it." Weiss cut in. "This is a huge problem. I can't have my baby floating around. It's too dangerous!"

"We could just tie her down." Blake noted.

"I don't want to tie up my baby." Weiss refused. "Imagine what kind of effect it would have on her!"

"Yeah, she might develop a kink or something." Coco chuckled.

"This is serious!" Weiss shouted. Winter woke up and started wailing. "Oh, I'm sorry, shh, shh…"

"I think I have a solution." Velvet declared. "Just give me some time to work on it. Until then we'll just have to keep an eye on her. And maybe close the window."

"I don't see the baby!" A deep voice boomed from outside.

Coco stuck her head out the window. "We got her Yatsu!" She called down. "Come on back in!"

The solution to the Winter problem turned out to be fairly simple. Velvet enchanted a crystal, set in a collar, that would suppress Winter's magic. Winter would wear it until she was old enough to properly control her magic. Weiss was incredibly grateful, not just to Velvet, but to the entire group.


	12. Of Life and Love: Part 5

Of Life and Love: Part 5

Yang awoke to a presence in her bed, a familiar presence, but one she had not felt for quite some time. Rolling over groggily she was met with the gleaming silver eyes of her sister. "Afternoon sis." Ruby laughed.

"Gmmmmmornin" Yang yawned. She lifted her arm for Ruby to snuggle under, and the girl giggled before obliging.

"I'm gonna' let the lack of shirt go 'cuz it's been a while and you need this." Ruby allowed.

"Whateveryouloveit." Yang mumbled.

"We're sisters Yang." Ruby noted.

"Mhm, we used to bathe together." Yang countered.

"We were kids." Ruby protested.

"You'll always be a kid to me." Yang declared.

"We fought a war together." Ruby chuckled. "I don't think it fits."

"You grew up so fast." Yang faux sniffled.

"So did you." Ruby agreed.

"Please, I've always been grown up." Yang scoffed.

"In very specific places." Ruby joked.

"Ruby Rose, I am your sister!" Yang admonished.

"My sister, hugging my topless." Ruby observed. "Who slept through half the day because something kept her up at night that isn't a maid or Nora. And I know, because I checked." Yang grumbled under her breath. "Yang, please talk to me."

"I'll be fine Rubes." Yang assured her. "Just gotta' get my head together. It's what this trip is for, get out of the city, visit you, relax in the gardens, sunbathe…"

"Bottle up your problems, letting them eat away at you from the inside when you're surrounded by people who love you and want to help?" Ruby accused. Yang grumbled again. "You already let it slip. What really happened to Weiss?"

"We...almost lost her Ruby." Yang sighed. "I almost lost her. She...she stopped breathing. She was all pale and the healers couldn't do anything, they just...they just _stood there not doing anything!_ I yelled at 'em, took a staff, and I dunno' if it helped but it burst into flames and Blake was crying a-and...I…" Yang lost her composure and allowed Ruby to pull her into her own arms, sobbing into her chest as Ruby tried to soothe her.

* * *

After Yang calmed down, Ruby called Octavia to fetch breakfast. It was a very late breakfast, but a breakfast nonetheless. Yang freshened up and donned a gown. With a light knock, Octavia entered with a large tray of food. She was followed by Pyrrha, who carried another tray. "Good afternoon Yang." Pyrrha smiled.

"Hey Pyrrha, you gonna' join us?" Yang asked.

"If you don't mind." Pyrrha replied.

"Course not, you're family." Yang waved. "What are Neo and Emmy up to?"

"Neo is playing with Summer and Autumn." Pyrrha answered. "Emerald is...well, she's near them."

"Neo's really taken a shine to the girls." Yang observed.

"I'd be concerned if she wasn't so adorable." Pyrrha laughed.

"She's great, when she's not flirting and being naked." Ruby chuckled.

"And sleeping with our maids." Pyrrha added.

"It was just one." Yang scoffed.

" _So far._ " Pyrrha noted.

"You worry too much." Yang shrugged.

"When it comes to you Yang, I always worry." Pyrrha joked. "Thank you Octavia, that will be all." Octavia bowed and left the room. Pyrrha took a seat while Ruby poured everyone tea. Settling down, they remained silent for a time as Yang started to eat. "So what happened?"

"We almost lost Weiss." Yang admitted. "Something happened after the birth, she stopped breathing, the healers couldn't do anything. I tried my best, but hell if I know if I did anything...but she woke up, and everything was okay. Except it wasn't. Weiss got sick, and it took her longer to recover than before. The whole time I was just _so scared_ she would just drop and never get up again, that everything would go wrong without any way of stopping it. I can't punch a failing body back to health, I can't block sickness, and I can't intimidate death. I can fight off an army, but Weiss or Blake could die from something that should be completely safe, and I wouldn't be able to stop it! It's been scaring me ever since. We're so fragile. They could trip down the stairs, slip in a puddle, get nudged by accident, and one broken neck later I've lost part of my soul and everything goes to shit! I...I'm just being stupid, but I can't stop thinking about it! Do you know what I mean?"

Pyrrha and Ruby stared at Yang woefully, before exchanging a look. They both let out a sigh. "Well…" Pyrrha started.

"Yeah Yang, we kinda' do." Ruby cut in. "A bit more than you'd think…"

"Oh boy…" Pyrrha sighed.

"Do you want to or…" Ruby started.

"No, it will sound better coming from you." Pyrrha shook her head.

"It concerns both of us." Pyrrha noted.

"What?" Yang asked. "What's going on?"

"Yang...remember at the end of the way, Pyrrha was cursed?" Ruby asked. Yang looked pensive, but nodded. "Before I left Pyrrha's side...I kissed her. The way I saw it, it was a life and death situation, if we failed, we were as good as dead. So I made my peace with that...and accepted the curse."

"But you got better right?" Yang pressed, visibly disturbed. "We killed Cinder and it broke the curse."

Pyrrha and Ruby both nodded. "The curse was broken, but there were…" Ruby started.

"Side effects." Pyrrha finished for her.

"It was subtle at first, a stubbed toe here, a nightmare there." Ruby sighed.

"It was like hearing a familiar voice in the distance." Pyrrha explained.

"Little hints, flashes, echoes even." Ruby added. "We were feeling each other's emotions. It was jarring, terrifying, and it was getting worse as time went on."

"It came to a head when Ruby was with child." Pyrrha declared.

"Ren and Nora were visiting, Nora got up in the night and to do something...but she knocked over a vase, and it scared the hell out of me." Ruby said.

"I saw red, lost all sense and just...reacted." Pyrrha frowned.

"She just went wild, growling about protecting me and ran off." Ruby explained. "She chased Nora halfway across the manor and tried to kill her."

"Not one of my proudest moments." Pyrrha groaned.

"It wasn't your fault Pyrrha." Ruby encouraged.

"Apparently Ren rendered me unconscious." Pyrrha sighed.

"I told him what was going on, and he said he had a pretty good idea of what the cause was." Ruby continued. "He went to do some research."

"He came back after I awoke and asked for my side of it." Pyrrha said. "It apparently confirmed his theory."

"Turns out the curse damaged our souls." Ruby sighed.

"Due to our shared injury, close proximity and strong bond, we became...entangled as he described it." Pyrrha explained. "Our souls reached out for support, healed together, and became attached in a rough way."

"Ren did some research on what to do." Ruby said. "We could either sever the bond, a process that would probably kill one or both of us…"

"Or complete it, linking our souls entirely." Pyrrha finished for her.

"The choice was obvious." Ruby turned to Pyrrha and smiled.

"That night we became one." Pyrrha smiled back, grabbed Ruby's hand a squeezed it.

"Your...your souls are joined?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Ruby replied.

"Yes." Pyrrha nodded.

"Umm...what does this mean exactly?" Yang inquired.

"Physically, we are individuals." Pyrrha answered. "We retain our minds, personalities and memories."

"But our emotions, our pain, our very lives, and sometimes even our thoughts are shared." Ruby declared.

"We have some measure of control." Pyrrha noted. "So long as we are aware and prepared, we can shield each other."

"But we usually don't need to." Ruby interjected. "It's kinda' nice always having each other a thought away. I never feel alone."

"...usually?" Yang asked.

"Most pain is shared, though not fully...and I was about to pop when the linking happened, so…" Ruby replied.

"Oh...oh shit…" Yang gasped.

"Mhm, not the best of nights." Pyrrha confirmed.

"So when you have yours?" Yang pressed.

"Oh yes...little brat better be grateful." Ruby grumbled.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha admonished.

"Hey, most children can't say both parents had to suffer the pain of their births." Ruby countered.

"Regardless, our children are our children." Pyrrha declared. "We chose to have them. It's not right to hold the consequences against them."

"Pfft, debatable." Ruby laughed.

" _As we were saying_ _._ " Pyrrha set the conversation back on course. "Pain is too sudden and traumatic to reliably block, so we have to be extra careful. Hence, no sparring."

"But uh...pleasure on the other hand…" Ruby giggled.

"Feedback loop." Pyrrha blushed.

Yang chuckled before frowning, looking fearful. "What about...if one of you...were to...pass?" She asked.

Ruby and Pyrrha both paled, swallowing. "If one of us dies...for the other it would be like losing half her soul." Ruby answered. "It wouldn't be instant but...it wouldn't be survivable."

Yang stood suddenly, a cross between fear and outrage etched on her face. "And the didn't tell me?!" She shouted. "I-I could have lost both of you, a-and Ren would have had to explain to me 'oh, right, yes, they were sharing a soul. I assumed they told you. Sorry for your loss!'"

"I'm sorry Yang, we just weren't sure how to go about it." Ruby apologized. "It was a big thing, a new thing, and we don't get to see each other much and...I didn't want to worry you."

"I...gods Ruby, I know." Yang struggled. "I know, it's just...this is...scary for me too just...so...you're...Ruby, I can't lose you! I can't lose either of you!"

"It's going to happen someday Yang." Ruby noted.

"I don't wanna' think about that." Yang shook her head.

"You have to come to terms Yang." Pyrrha suggested. "And it's not as if we're going to drop dead any second."

"But you don't know that!" Yang protested. "I don't know that, and it scares the hell out of me!"

"And it's okay to be scared Yang." Ruby encouraged. "But you can't let it overwhelm you."

"If you live in fear of the unknown, how can you appreciate that which is certain?" Pyrrha challenged.

"Yang, we're alive." Ruby declared. "Weiss and Blake are alive. Neo and Emmy, Ren, Nora, Dad and Uncle Qrow are all alive. The war is over. We aren't going anywhere anytime soon. Sure, there's a _small_ chance something crazy could happen. Not all of us are going to make it to old age. Honestly, I'm surprised Nora has survived as long as she has. Can you imagine her old and rickety?"

"Knowing her, she'll be the last of us to go." Yang chuckled, sniffling. "Probably punch death in the face or something."

"See?" Ruby asked. "That's the spirit. We went through a period when we got really scared of hurting each other, but we sat down and talked about it."

"I know you want to be strong for those you love Yang, and I have always greatly respected that about you." Pyrrha praised.

"But you're not invincible, mentally or physically, and no one expects you to be." Ruby added.

"You realize you've been continuing each other's sentences this whole time, right?" Yang laughed.

"Have we?" Pyrrha asked.

"I told you someone would notice." Ruby smirked.

"But no one else has mentioned it." Pyrrha protested.

"Well, it's a pretty weird thing to ask about." Ruby countered.

"Hmm...we should probably get back to eating." Pyrrha suggested.

"Dibs!" Yang cheered, reaching for a plate.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed. "Get your claws off my cookies!"

* * *

Autumn giggled, stubby arms pawing up towards Neo. Neo laughed silently, playing a mute version of peek-a-boo. Autumn did not care about the lack of sound, the swishing of Neo's pink hair was mesmerizing and fun. Emerald sat a short distance away, half watching, half taking in the scenery from her spot on the bench. Neo had been going between Summer and Autumn for an hour now, cooing and prodding the newborn, allowing the toddler to climb all over her, chasing her around the lawn, spinning her around in the air and performing acrobatics for her entertainment.

Emerald did not care for the children, but Neo's playfulness was adorable and beautiful. Seeing the girl she loved so happy and carefree was wonderful, not that she was any less so back at home. Neo took joy in everything she could, ever smiling, ever cheerful. It never failed to make Emerald smile in turn, even when her mind recessed into the darkness her past inspired. Even when Emerald was feeling her worst, even when she was on the brink, Neo could pull her back with a grin, a hand in her own, and a warm kiss.

A kiss that was currently being stolen by a little gremlin whose cuteness had won over the heart of her lover. Emerald did not blame her. She could not be cute. Neo was the cute one. Emerald was the tall, dark and brooding one, sexy and alluring, but never cute. She was once even described as handsome, and she was still not sure how she felt about that. Emerald was torn from her musings by the sight of her worst nightmare. The taller gremlin, Summer, was waddling towards her, silver eyes bright, smile toothy, hands reaching out.

"Emmy!" Summer squealed.

"No-no-no-no-oh!" Emerald gasped as Summer half-tripped, stumbling onto her lap. The little girl grinned and reach up to swat at Emerald's bangs. Emerald tried to pull away but Summer was not to be denied, clambering up onto her lap to reach. "Ngh, don't...ugh." Emerald attempted to block the toddler, pushing her away, only to unbalance her. Summer flailed and started to fall. Emerald gasped and reached out, catching the little girl under the arms and pulling her back toward her body. She glanced at Neo, still fawning over the infant in her pram, and let out a sigh of relief. A tug at her hair drew Emerald's attention back to Summer, who had a fist full gripped tightly. Emerald scowled, lifted Summer off her lap, and placed her on the ground.

"Get going." Emerald commanded. "Go on. Shoo." Summer pouted but ran off, Emerald glaring at her. Neo began blowing raspberries on Autumn's stomach, and Emerald could only barely stifle a laugh. Neo would sometimes do the same for her, if only to make her laugh once in a while. Emerald preferred to scoff and chuckle, much more respectable, and she hated the way she looked laughing. Suddenly a giggling weight latched onto her back. "Argh! Neo!"

Neo looked up from the baby gremlin to find her lover under vicious attack. She giggled soundlessly. "Not funny!" Emerald shouted. "Get it out of my-AH! My hair!" Neo rolled her eyes and stood, circling around to pry the gremlin from Emerald's back. Summer was stubborn however, and refused to relinquish her prize. "Ow! Neo!"

Neo started tickling Summer's sides, causing her to squeal and flail about, releasing Emerald's hair in the process. Neo pulled her free, spinning her around to hug her close to her chest. Emerald stood, shaking out and smoothing her hair, turning to glare at the tiny creature that had caused her pain. "Stupid little pest." Emerald grumbled. "I should...ugh, you're lucky you're fragile." Neo set Summer down beside Autumn and returned to Emerald, wrapping her in an embrace. "How did we get stuck with babysitting duty?"

" _Because Ruby and Pyrrha needed to talk to Yang_ _._ " Neo pulled away to sign.

"Why didn't she talk to us?" Emerald asked.

" _Because she's a big tough mamma who doesn't want anyone to worry about her_ _._ " Neo explained.

"That's stupid." Emerald complained.

" _Stupid, but well meaning_ _._ " Neo signed. " _Hopefully she'll talk to us tonight._ "

"If Gwen doesn't pay us another visit." Emerald smirked.

" _There, there, we have all week to play with Gwen._ " Neo noted.

"Pfft, more like letting her play with us." Emerald scoffed. "There's no way a woman that skinny should be that strong."

" _You love it_ _._ " Neo accused.

Emerald chuckled. "I will neither confirm nor deny that."

* * *

Ruby and Pyrrha took over with the kids at lunchtime. When asked they explained that Yang needed some time alone, and was having lunch in her room. Though concerned, they shrugged it off. Afterwards, Emerald and Neo sought out Gwen, interrupting her work for an encore of the prior night. Drained and sweaty, they decided to pay a visit to the baths, leaving an unconscious but grinning Gwen behind. With the assistance of Dew they soon found themselves in one of the smaller baths of Pyrrha's beloved complex. The hot water soothed the aches and pains inflicted by each other and their conquest. Neo dozed against Emerald's bare chest, as she lay against the bath's edge.

Emerald was awoken from her half-slumber by Neo shifting in her lap, moving to straddle her. Neo stretched languidly before catching Emerald's gaze. " _Hey_ _._ " Neo signed.

"Hey, feeling better?" Emerald asked.

" _I feel contemplative_ _._ " Neo replied.

"Oh?" Emerald asked. "How so?"

" _Just been thinking about a few things_ _._ " Neo answered. " _Where we've been, where we are, where we're going_ _._ "

"And?" Emerald pressed.

" _What do you want from life Emmy?_ " Neo asked.

"That's...kinda' vague." Emerald blinked.

" _Not really, it's simple, what do you want?_ " Neo insisted. " _What are your dreams? Desires? Plans?_ "

"I want you Neo." Emerald replied. "But...I guess I've always wanted a home, of my own...someplace secluded, but not far from a town...small, but not cramped, cozy. You know?"

" _Yeah, just a little place of your own where no one can bother you?_ " Neo suggested.

"Us, both of us Neo." Emerald corrected. "I don't wanna' go anywhere without you."

" _Emmy, are you asking me to move in with you?_ " Neo joked.

"Yes my love, come hither unto my abode, so that I might ravish you in privacy." Emerald rolled her eyes. Neo giggled silently, lightly slapping her on the shoulder.

" _You jest, but I like the idea_ _._ " Neo signed. " _I really like it. A home would be good for us. More room for clothes, more places to curl up...we could settle down...start a family_ _._ " Emerald tensed, the implications of Neo's statement turning over in her mind. Neo smiled, cupping Emerald's cheek while kissing the other. " _I know it's a big thought...I've just been thinking for a while you know? Just...give it some thought, please._ "

Emerald swallowed, nodded and forced a weak smile. Neo returned it, though hers was more genuine, and leaned in for a proper kiss.


	13. Of Life and Love: Part 6

Of Life and Love: Part 6

After the bath, Neo ran off to find out what was for dinner. Emerald remained behind for a while longer, applying several balms and creams to her skin. She hated being filthy - it reminded her of her childhood on the streets - and when Cinder had taken her in and introduced her to a world of luxury, skincare became one of her few vices. More recently, when Emerald began making money, the majority of her initial earnings went to purchasing those products. Apothecaries were expensive, but Emerald had grown tired of feeling greasy and odorous. That changed when Yang became aware of her passion. Yang pilfered her own supply from the royal stocks, and saw no issue in acquiring more for Emerald and Neo, who became slightly self-conscious about her own bodycare. She was not as obsessed as Emerald or Yang, preferring perfumes, but she made an effort, or at least let Emerald make the effort for her.

After finishing up, Emerald packed her things into her bag, donned a gown, and headed for the exit. Turning a corner she nearly ran into someone. Both gasped, and Emerald found herself face-to-face with Pyrrha. She blinked and shrunk back. Wearing a simple gown of her own, one that bulged around her belly, Pyrrha looked quite apologetic, but that did not make Emerald any less afraid of her.

"My apologizes Emerald." Pyrrha smiled. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"N-no, the fault is my ma'am." Emerald apologized. "I'm sorry, I should be more careful."

"Perhaps we are both at fault." Pyrrha suggested. "Accidents happen after all."

"As you wish ma'am." Emerald deferred. She clutched her bag tightly to her stomach and bowed her head submissively, avoiding Pyrrha's gaze.

"Emerald, are you okay?" Pyrrha sighed.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine." Emerald lied. She managed to look up, plastering on a smile.

"Emerald, you don't have to be afraid." Pyrrha frowned.

"I...I…" Emerald struggled.

"The war is over Emerald." Pyrrha noted.

"B-but Cinder...she...I…" Emerald stammered.

"Cinder is dead Emerald, and buried, gods know if she deserved it." Pyrrha declared. "She is gone, and with her any anger or resentment I could ever have for you."

Emerald took a shuddering breath. "I hurt people for her Pyrrha, I _killed_ people." Emerald protested. "I didn't even question it. She...I...I loved her. I didn't even question the things she did because she was the only one to show me any kindness, but it doesn't change what I've done."

Pyrrha reached out toward Emerald. She flinched but allowed Pyrrha to lay a hand on her shoulder. "I cannot absolve you of your sins Emerald, that is between you and the gods." Pyrrha declared. "But Weiss saw fit to grant you a second chance, Yang brought you into her fold, and so you are family to me. You need never fear judgement nor scorn in my household, not so long as you follow the path of redemption."

Emerald choked, bowing her head once again and shaking it. Pyrrha stepped forward to engulf her in an embrace. Emerald dropped her bag and shakily reciprocated.

* * *

Having just finished her own bath in another part of the complex, Pyrrha escorted Emerald back to her room personally. Emerald remained silent, but more out of respect than fear, finding the silence comfortable. Pyrrha seemed to feel the same, and did not attempt to initiate further conversation until they reached their destination. "Tomorrow, should you desire it, we could spend some time together." Pyrrha suggested. "I would very much like to know you better, Neo too. You are family after all."

Emerald smiled and nodded, Pyrrha squeezing her shoulder before turning to leave. Emerald took a deep breath before knocking once on the door and entering. "Hey Emmy." Yang greeted her.

Emerald raised an eyebrow, shutting the door behind her. The room had been slightly rearranged, the bed shifted into the corner to make room for a…

" _All family is welcome in Fort Kickass_ _._ " Neo signed from the entrance of the impressively large pillow and blanket fort she and Yang had constructed. Emerald dropped her bag and hid her face, trying and failing to stifle her laughter. The sight of Yang and Neo peeking out from the comic structure, goofy grins on their faces, was too just much.

"Come on Em, dinner's served!" Yang encouraged. She held open the blanket that served as the fort's entrance, revealing several platters within. They had obviously been picked at, but they had either arrived recently or Yang and Neo had waited for her.

"What is this...thing?" Emerald asked.

"Rubes and I used to build 'em when we were young." Yang explained. "Just wanted to relive those times a little."

"Well, if you're going to regress you may as well go all out." Emerald shrugged.

"And drag others down with you!" Yang cheered.

Emerald chuckled, getting down on all fours to crawl into the fort. It was a little cramped inside, but there was enough room for the three of them and their food. Yang sat at the back, Neo on her right, and Emerald took a place to her left. They began to eat, in silence at first, but for once it was Emerald who broke it. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I've been better, but I'm not as bad as I was this morning." Yang replied.

" _You mean this afternoon?_ " Neo teased.

"Eh, barely an hour in." Yang shrugged.

"Still...are you gonna' tell us what's wrong?" Emerald pressed.

"Yeah…" Yang sighed. "Weiss had a rough time giving birth to Winter. She nearly died...or maybe she did die and we brought her back, or something...I dunno' but she really scared us. She really scared me, and I got a little obsessive and may have had a little mental breakdown from stress and lack of sleep."

"Oh, here I thought you just got way into your job." Emerald smirked.

"Well, yeah, I kinda' did, just in a bad way." Yang noted. "It's been a while you know, since the war. All the fighting, the risk taking, the threats to our lives...we haven't had to worry about that for years, and suddenly it just comes out of nowhere, after everything had been going so smoothly. It took me off guard, and made me realize just how fragile we really are."

Yang paused, taking a shaky breath. "Any day one of us could have some accident, or make one mistake, and we're just gone. Or even worse, we could go slowly...I don't think I could take that. I don't wanna' lose any more family. I don't want our children to grow up missing a mamma, not like Ruby, not like you two. No more broken families. It's stupid, it's cruel, they deserve better. We fought for a better world and gods damnit I just want it to stay that way!"

Neo latched onto Yang, hugging her tightly as Emerald took her free hand in her own. Yang squeezed tight as she sobbed. Neo laid a hand over Yang's heart, rubbing soothing circles before tapping lightly. Emerald lay her free hand atop it, and Yang looked at the pair with a watery grin. "I love you too." She declared. "Can I stay here tonight? I'm sick of being alone."

"You needn't ask Yang." Emerald replied.

Neo pecked Yang on the cheek, receiving a kiss in return, and Emerald did the same. "It gets really lonely when I'm not in the palace." Yang explained. "I'm used to having company. Ruby and I shared a bed as much as we could growing up, but she's got a wife now and...and things aren't that simple for us. It's cold...I just wanna' snuggle with someone I love."

"We don't mind joining you Yang." Emerald declared.

"I know, 'specially not this one." Yang poked Neo for emphasis. Neo poked out her tongue at Yang but smiled.

"It's a stupid problem and I don't wanna' hog your alone time." Yang explained.

"Yes, our super important alone time." Emerald joked. "Spent sleeping, fucking and eating." Neo shook with silent giggles.

"You used to be so innocent Emmy." Yang chuckled. "What happened?"

Emerald smirked. "I can think of two things."

* * *

Yang decided to stay in Rosanne until Raven's birth, both because she had missed Summer's, and because she had a nagging fear of something going wrong. In the meantime Pyrrha taught Yang more advanced magic, mostly healing spells, but also skills that would tap into her draconic heritage. With some pointers from Ren via letter, Pyrrha and Yang were able to harness her natural pyromancy. Though taxing at first, Yang grew stronger, able to utilize more powerful abilities, sustain them for longer, and use them more frequently. This newfound power gave Yang a surge of confidence. She was no longer powerless against mages and archers. She could further protect her friends and family, and look hot doing it.

Ruby found Yang's new abilities entertaining, Emerald found them intimidating, Summer was gleeful to see "Draggy Yaya" in action, but Neo saw an opportunity. She taught Yang to move more fluidly while channeling flames. With practice, and a lot of burnt hay, Yang was able to take down a multitude of surrounding targets with precision firebolts. Like a deadly typhoon of flame, Yang wrought destruction in her wake, and was absolutely manic with excitement.

The birth itself came after one such demonstration. Yang had even donned a dancer's outfit designed by Gwen and Neo, and had performed a more elaborate routine than usual. With the majority of the estate's staff in attendance, Yang gave it her all, punctuating every few incinerated targets with twirling hips and a ribbon of flame. Yang had not felt so alive since her last time in the arena. In her excitement, Yang had burst into flame upon the final flourish. It was something that had happened before, always harmless of course, but this time it was more extreme, like a small detonation.

A wave of heat swept through the clearing, and Yang briefly feared she may have singed her audience. Instead she was met with roaring applause. At that moment, Yang truly understood why Neo and Emerald performed, and in the next, she was on the verge of panic. Pyrrha's water had broken and suddenly everyone was scrambling to prepare for the birth. Apparently her performance had been a little too exciting.

The following hours were a flurry of activity, shouting and screaming. As the tremors racked Pyrrha's body, so they echoed through Ruby's. Yang tried to alleviate their pain, and was partially successful. Unfortunately she had never mastered the pain reduction spell Pyrrha had used on Weiss, and she was only able to dull the pain. Despite Yang's fears, the birth happened without difficulty, and so Raven Rose was brought forth into the world, clutched by a sniffling Ruby briefly before being passed to Pyrrha, who held her as she sobbed in relief.

Eventually Pyrrha agreed to rest. Ruby joined her, drained by the shared experience, and after the clerics cleaned up Raven and checked her over, Yang was entrusted with her care. Yang cooed over the sleeping infant for a while before Neo asked to hold the child. Yang obliged, heading off to get some snacks from the kitchen. In all the excitement she had worked up quite an appetite. Neo sat on a couch, cradling the baby in her arms, gazing down with a look of awe. Emerald had spent most of the time staying as far out of everyone's way as possible. Neo had wanted to be close so she could help.

The experience had shaken Emerald - everyone's panic, the screaming, the cries of the child, Yang's stress and fear. "Is this what you really want?" Emerald asked. Neo looked up at Emerald, who stood before her, arms wrapped around herself. Neo smile and nodded. "You're willing to go through all that?" Neo nodded again. Emerald closed her eyes and took a deep breath, nodding. "Okay...okay...we can do it. Whenever you feel we're ready." Neo looked overjoyed. She stood, careful not to jostle the baby, and stretched up to kiss Emerald. Emerald reciprocated, gently wrapping her arms around Neo.

Yang chose that moment to walk in, a bowl of muffins in hand. "Look at the happy family." She smirked. "Thinking of adopting? I'm sure Pyrrha will be pleased." Emerald broke away, rolling her eyes. Neo shook her head, then nodded rapidly. "Oh, you two?" Neo nodded again, looking incredibly pleased. Yang looked to Emerald, who smiled nervously but nodded. "Looks like we're paying a visit to the Valkyries then!"


End file.
